This Little Girl
by They Call Me Nugget
Summary: A little girl comes into the Victorious gang's lives... (This is my first story! Please leave reviews, I don't bite! Reviews help me write faster! Warning: There will be swearing) Disclaimer: I own nothing (unless I made it up!)
1. Chapter 1

"Oh my god, she's gonna be here any minute!" Jade panicked. She paced around. Beck calmly sat on a chair, watching his girlfriend anxiously pace. Jade had stayed overnight at Beck's RV, which is why Beck was with her. "Babe, chill out," he said. Jade stopped pacing and stared at Beck. "NO! I will not 'chill out!' My sister's plane is gonna get here any minute," she snapped. Beck sighed and wrapped his arms around Jade's waist. "But you love your little sister," he tells her. Jade sighed. "She's basically the only person in my family that I actually care about! What if she thinks I'm a loser?!" she whines. Beck chuckled. Jade cut him off with a glare. He kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "Jade, your sister is five years old. She's going to think you're awesome. She loves you so much. Why would she think you're a loser?" he said. Jade shrugged. Before she could say something, someone catches Jade's attention. "Okay! It's her! Shut up! Act cool!" she ordered. A tiny girl that looked exactly like Jade came their way.

"Jadey!" the tiny girl exclaimed, running into Jade's arms. Nobody was allowed to call Jade "Jadey," except MAYBE Cat, but her sister was an exception. The little girl was about 35 inches tall and she weighed about 22 pounds. She was roughly the size of a three year old child. Jade scooped her little sister into her arms. "Brookie!" Jade exclaimed back, holding the girl close. Jade's usual prickly personality disappears around Brooke. She's always extremely nice and protective of her little sister. "I missed you so much, Sissy," Jade's sister, Brooke said. Jade set her sister down. "Hey, kiddo!" Beck said, holding up his hand. Brooke have Beck a high five and hugged him. "Beck!" she exclaimed. "Where's your stuff?" Jade asked. Brooke turned to Jade. "Aunt Lilly already sent it to the house. She said that it arrived yesterday," she answered politely. Jade scowled at the mentioned of her aunt, but quickly changed her facial expression after her sister saw it. "Can we go home now?" Brooke asked. Jade nods and she holds her sister's hand and she, Brooke, and Beck walked to the parking lot and left the airport.

While Beck drove Jade and her little sister home, Brooke showed Jade her new cellphone and PearPad. "Look! My publicist made me a page on The Slap. You guys should friend me! I already have over 400 followers!" Brooke said. Jade furrowed her brow. "What? You just turned five!" she said. Brooke shrugged. "Don't worry! I've only friended people that I actually know and like in real life. I'll be super safe!" Brooke reassured her sister. After a 20 minute drive, Beck dropped Jade and Brooke off at their house and went back to his RV. "Is daddy home?" Brooke asked her sister, as Jade unlocked the front door. Jade sighed. "He's at work right now and then he's going out to dinner with Robin," she told Brooke. Brooke cocked her head to the side, confused. "Who's Robin?" she asked innocently. Jade sighed and ran her hand through her hair. She hated telling Brooke about their father's new wives. Their dad doesn't even tell them that he's getting married; he always just shows up with a new wife. "Jade looked at her little sister. "Robin is dad's new wife," she muttered quietly. Brooke's face immediately changed after her question was answered. "He got married again? Oh..." Brooke said sadly. It was absolutely heartbreaking to see Brooke look so sad. Jade opened the door and the two sisters went inside their house. "Andrew?" Jade called out, wondering if her little brother was home. A 15 year old boy came down the stairs. "What?! I was playing Grumpy Gerbils" he asked. "Brooke's here," Jade answered. Andrew's face lit up. He missed his little sister too. Brooke ran to her big brother and hugged him. "Andy!" she exclaimed. Andrew bent down on his knee to hug the tiny girl. Jade walked to the kitchen, with Andrew carrying Brooke and following her. Jade opened the refrigerator. "Andrew, did Dad leave anything to eat?" she asked, searching the fridge. Andrew shook his head. "Nope." Unsurprised, Jade rolled her eyes and shut the fridge. "I have some homework to do. If you need me, I'll be in my room," she said, before going upstairs.

* * *

A few hours later, Jade heard a soft knock at her door. "What?" she asked, not looking away from her laptop. Brooke pokes her head in to Jade's room. "Jadey?" she said. "Come in, Brookie," Jade said. Brooke came into her big sister's room. She crawled onto Jade's bed. "Whatcha doing?" she asked, looked at Jade's laptop screen. Jade finished typing something and looked at her little sister. "I'm doing my homework," she answered. Brooke rested her head on Jade's shoulder. "Jadey, I'm bored. Can we do something?" she asked. Jade tucked a strand of hair behind Brooke's ear. "I really have to finish this. What about Andrew? What's he doing?" she answered. Brooke shrugged. "He's boring! All he wants to do us play Grumpy Gerbils," she replied. Brooke sighed disappointedly and looked at Jade with sad puppy dog eyes. Jade sighed and took out her cell phone. "I'll be finished with this in about 10 minutes. You can play with my phone until I'm done," she told her sister, handing her the phone. "Do you have Tappy Bird?" Brooke asked. "Yup, here," Jade said, opening up the app. Brooke quietly sat next to Jade and played Tappy Bird while she waited for her sister to finish up her work.

Ten minutes later, Jade was finished her homework. "Ok kiddo, I'm officially done with my work!" she announced. "Yay!" Brooke exclaimed. She handed Jade her phone. "I beat your high score!" she told her older sister. Jade looked at her little sister in disbelief. Tappy Bird was a really difficult game for most teenagers, let alone a five year old. Most of the time, Jade smashed into the first pipe. She looked at the screen and sure enough, it showed a new high score, 42 points. Brooke's high score was only four points higher than Jade's, but it was still impressive. "Are you hungry?" Jade asked. Brooke shrugged. "A little bit." Jade closed her laptop and checked the time on her phone. "Well it is about dinner time. I'll make some grilled cheese sandwiches for us. How's that sound?" Jade said. Brooke nodded happily. Jade smiled and held her hand out towards Brooke. Brooke took her sister's hand and they went downstairs.

* * *

Jade took bread and cheese out of the refrigerator and cooked dinner for her and her siblings. "Here you go. Be careful! It's hot," Jade said, placing a plate with a grilled cheese sandwich in front of Brooke. She took a seat next to her little sister and the two eat their dinner. "So how was New York? Did you having fun making your movie and performing on Broadway?" Jade asked. Brooke took a bite of her grilled cheese and nodded. "I loved it! I people clapped really loud when I sang," she replied. Jade was really proud of her little sister. Brooke had been in New York for almost two years. She had gotten a lead role in a new Broadway show called Concrete Angel. The show was about a little girl that was abused and killed by her father. Brooke played the abused girl. A talent scout saw her perform and asked her to audition for his movie. Brooke auditioned and got a main part in the movie. She had just finished filming the parts of theories that take place in New York. She moved back to California to shoot the rest of the film. While she was in New York, she lived with her Aunt Lilly and her Uncle Freddie. As they ate, Brooke and Jade filled each other in on what happened while Brooke was away.

* * *

Once Jade and Brooke were finished eating dinner, they decided to watch a movie together. Halfway through the movie, Brooke fell asleep on Jade's lap. Not wanting to wake her sister up, Jade let Brooke sleep and she watched TV when the movie ended. Suddenly Jade heard someone at the front door. She kept her eyes on the front door, making sure that it wasn't a burglar or anything. The door swung open and her father and her new stepmother stumbled through the door. "I'm hoooomeee!" called Jade's father, Adam. "Shhh!" Jade shushed. "Great. He's drunk. Again," she muttered to herself. Jade's new stepmother, Robin loudly closed the door behind her. Adam stumbled over to Jade. "Heeeey Jaaaade. Did you pick up youuuuur little sisterrr from the airporrrt?" he slurred. Jade rolled her eyes. "Yes, Adam," she replied. Jade refused to call her father "dad" or "daddy." He was no father to her. Jade and her father's relationship had always been rocky, but ever since the death of her mother, their relationship only got worse. Jade's mother loved her very much. Jade's mother cared for her, Andrew and Brooke while their father was out getting drunk. Adam and Jade's mother were driving home one night. Adam was drunk and he crashed the car into a tree. Jade's mother died instantly. Brooke was only a week old. Ever since the death of her mother, Jade became more bitter and resentful towards people, especially her father. Unbeknownst to their mother, Adam usually took out any anger he had on Jade, Andrew, and Brooke. He would beat them and verbally abuse them. Jade made it her personal goal to protect little Brooke from their drunken mess of a father.

Adam burped loudly. "How's my little priiincesssss?" he asked, trying to grab Brooke from Jade's lap. Jade wrapped her arms tighter around Brooke. "You're drunk. Stop. She's sleeping," she said. Adam giggled drunkenly. "Come on, Honey!" Robin called to Adam. Adam stumbled towards Robin and the two of them went upstairs to go to sleep. Brooke knew nothing about her father's drinking problem, because Jade never let their father be around her when he was drunk. Although he hated all of his children, Adam hated Brooke least off all. He made it quite clear that. Brooke was his favourite because of the money she makes with her acting. Jade was mainly the one that took care of Brooke and Andrew. Adam was usually too busy getting drunk, married, or abusing one of Andrew or Jade.

Brooke stirred a bit in her sleep, but settled down again and continued sleeping. "Don't worry, I won't let that drunken asshole hurt you," Jade whispered to her sleeping sister. She gently kissed Brooke's forehead and soon fell asleep too.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Jade woke up to the sound of her phone's wake up alarm blaring. She rubbed her eyes and looked down at little Brooke, who was still curled up and asleep on her lap. She gently carried her little sister into her own room and set her down on her bed. She would've put Brooke in her actual room, but their father had turned Brooke's room into a second wine cellar. Plus, there were numerous unpacked suitcases on the bed. Jade gingerly tucked Brooke in and left the room to shower and get ready for school.

* * *

By the time Jade had finished showering, Brooke had woken up and gotten herself dressed. She wore a purple tank top with a black bow on the left strap and a pair of black jeans. Brooke sat on Jade's bed and waited.

Jade entered her bedroom, with a towel wrapped around her torso and her hair dripping. "Good morning, Jadey!" Brooke said cheerfully. "Umm...hey kiddo! Weren't you asleep like 15 minutes ago?" Jade said. "I woke up and got dressed. Can we hang out today?" Brooke said. Jade closed her door and made her way to her closet. "I have school today," Jade told her sister. Brooke sighed sadly. Jade looked through her closet and picked out an outfit to wear. She settled on a black skirt, purple shirt and a black sweater.

"What am I supposed to do all day then?" Brooke asked. Jade angled her closet door, so Brooke wouldn't see her getting dressed. She knew Andrew had school too and wouldn't be able to watch her. She didn't trust that her father or Robin would take care of Brooke either. Knowing her father, Jade assumed that he'd be in bed all day, sleeping off his hangover. Jade couldn't think of anyone that would be able to watch Brooke on such short notice. Brooke was a pretty well behaved kid and she really didn't have any other choice, so Jade decided that taking her little sister to school with her would be easiest thing to do. Besides, Hollywood Arts was right up Brooke's ally. Jade just hoped principal Helen would be okay with her little sister joining her at school. Jade came out from behind her closet door, fully clothed and Brooke looked at her, still waiting for an answer to her question. "I've decided to take you to school with me," Jade finally answered. Brooke's face lit up like a Christmas tree. "Really?!" she exclaimed. "Yay! I've always wanted to see your school! I'm so excited." Jade applied her make up, and then took Brooke downstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

"Is cereal okay for breakfast?" Jade asked. Brooke nodded. "May I have Fruity Puffs?" she asked. Jade got the box of Fruity Puffs out of the pantry and poured some into a bowl. She took a carton of milk out of the fridge and poured some milk into the cereal. She places the bowl in front of Brooke. Brooke got herself and spoon and began eating. Jade got herself a bowl of corn flakes and an apple. "I got you and your friends presents from New York!" Brooke told Jade excitedly between spoonfuls of cereal. Jade smiled at her thoughtful little sister. "Oh, Brooke. You didn't have to do that!" she said. "But I wanted to get you guys soup and deers," Brooke said. Jade chuckled at Brooke's pronunciation of 'souvenirs.' The sister finished their breakfast and went upstairs to get their things together.

Jade began packing up her laptop and textbooks. Brooke scampered to her room to get the souvenirs for Jade and her friends. She tried to life the bag filled with souvenirs, but the bag weighed almost as much as her. Instead, she grabbed her pink zebra striped backpack and packed things to keep her entertained. She packed a colouring book, crayons, a few books, and her favourite stuffed animal, a bunny that Jade gave to her. Jade finished packing her school bag and found Brooke. "Jadey? Will you please help me carry that bag over there?" Brooke asked, pointing to the souvenir filled bag. Jade picked up the bag and Brooke put her backpack on. "Wow, this bag weighs more than you do, kiddo," Jade remarked. She quickly grabbed her school bag from her room and slung it over her shoulder. The two sisters went to Jade's car, which was parked in the driveway. Jade placed her school bag on the passenger seat and the souvenir bag in the backseat. Brooke crawled into the backseat and sat down. Jade almost got into the driver's seat, until she remembered something. "Ugh. Crap, your carseat!" she exclaimed. She ran inside her house and grabbed Brooke's carseat from Brooke's room. She came back to her car, with Brooke patiently waiting in the back. Jade placed the carseat on the right side of the backseat, so she'd be able to see Brooke in the mirror. "Okay...now how do I install this thing?" she muttered to herself. She tried installing the carseat numerous ways, before finally giving up. "Ah fuck it!" she cursed under her breath, forgetting that a five year old was still within earshot. Brooke looked at her with wide eyes and pointed at her older sister. "Oooooh! You said a bad word!" she exclaimed. Jade sighed. "I know. I said a bad word. Sorry. Just don't repeat it. I won't do it again," she apologized. Brooke accepted this and carried on. Jade looked at her watch. She was already running a few minutes late. "How about for this ONE time, we forget about your carseat?" she said to Brooke. Brooke grinned excitedly. "Yay! Aunt Lilly always made me use my carseat!" she replied. Jade smiled and buckled her sister in. "Just this one time, got it?" she said. Brooke nodded, "Got it!" Jade got into the driver's seat and drove to Hollywood Arts.


	3. Chapter 3

Once she arrived at school, Jade parked her car and took Brooke inside. She and Brooke walked to principal Helen's office. "I just need to talk to the principal for a minute. Stay right out here, okay?" Jade told Brooke. "Okay." Jade knocked on the door. "Come in," principal Helen said from behind the door. Jade entered the office and stood in front of Helen's desk. "Principal Helen? Is my little sister allowed to come to my classes with me? I couldn't find anyone to watch her on such short notice," Jade said. Principal Helen looked up. "Bring the kid in here," she ordered. Jade opened the door and Brooke was still standing there, like she was asked to. "Principal Helen wants to meet you," she said. She and Brooke reentered the office. "Principal Helen, this is Brooke. Brooke, this is the principal of Hollywood Arts," Jade introduced. Before Helen could say anything, Brooke rushed over to her desk. "You're Helen Dubois from Happy Times!" she exclaimed, jumping up and down. "I love your character, Georgia's catchphrase. That is not my job!" Helen smiled at the young child. "Hey, Kid! How do you know about Happy Times?" she asked. Brooke smiled excitedly. "Whenever we were waiting backstage, me and the other cast members watched reruns! You're so cool!" she answered. "So, you're a little performer yourself?" Helen questioned. Brooke nodded. "I was in New York for a long time. I played the girl in Concrete Angel, the Broadway show," she replied. "That was you?! I saw that show a few weeks ago!" Helen said, shocked. "I like this one. Jade, you can bring her here whenever you'd like to!" Relieved that Brooke was allowed to be at the school, Jade have Helen a small smile. "Thanks," she said. Helen nodded and Jade and Brooke left the office.

Jade rushed to her locker, threw her bags inside, and grabbed her English textbook. "I have English for first period. Ms. Rotler doesn't like it when people talk in her class. I'm going to need you to be extra quiet," Jade told her sister. Brooke mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key. Jade and Brooke raced to English class and managed to sit down a second before the bell rang. Ms. Rotler entered the room, carrying a book and a coffee mug. "Good morning class! Today we will- Jade, would you like to introduce us to your little friend?" she said as she noticed Brooke quietly sitting next to Jade. The whole class turned around and stared at Jade. "This is my little sister, Brooke. Happy?" she said. A few people began whispering. Ms. Rotler accepted that and began teaching. After an hour, class was dismissed. Jade took Brooke back to her locker and feathered her things for history class. "Mr. Brunswick teaches history. Right now we're learning about Ancient Greece and Rome," Jade explained. She and Brooke then went to history class and she introduced Brooke to her teacher. She pulled up a chair next to her desk for Brooke and the two sat down. Sinjin walked up to Jade. "Hi, Jade! You look really pretty today," he said. "So I looked ugly yesterday?!" Jade responded. "No, that not what I meant! Hey! Who's the kid? She looks like you," Sinjin said. He leaned close to Brooke's face. "Hi! I'm Sinjin! Have you ever seen unswallowed and chewed up food that's been hardened?" he creepily said to Brooke. Now frightened, Brooke quickly shook her head. "Look! This is a piece of hamburger that I chewed up and spit out. I made it hard with epoxy," he told Brooke, holding his gross creation in Brooke's face. "Stranger! Danger!" Brooke exclaimed, burying her face in Jade's shoulder. "Leave! Now!" Jade ordered. "I haven't even showed her the coolest chewed food piece yet!" Sinjin arugued. Jade have him a death glare. "GO!" she shouted. Sinjin backed off and went to his desk. Brooke was still clinging onto Jade. "Jadey? I don't like him. He's scary," she whimpered. Jade hugged her little sister. "I know. I don't like him either."

* * *

A few minutes later, Mr. Brunswick started to teach. He began talking about entertainment in Ancient Greece and Rome. "Do any of you have an example of entertainment from Ancient Greece or Rome?" he asked. Nobody raised their hand. Jade looked down at her textbook. Brooke timidly raised her hand. "Well since no one else raised their hands, why don't you give it a shot?" he said to Brooke. "In Greece there was the Hippodrome theatre and in Rome there was the Circus Maximus," she told Mr. Brunswick. Jade looked at her little sister in astonishment. Mr. Brunswick was equally shocked. "How did you know that?" he asked, his mouth still hanging open. "I love to read and I read it in a book while I was waiting backstage a few days ago," she answered. Mr. Brunswick smiled at the small girl. "You are absolutely correct, Brooke! Class, you shouldn't need a five year old's help with answering simple questions," he said. Brooke smiled and went back to her drawing. Mr. Brunswick continued teaching for an hour, before dismissing the class. Brooke ripped the page she was drawing on out of Jade's notebook. "How do you spell your teacher's name?" she asked quietly. Jade raised an eyebrow. "Why?" she questioned. Brooke sighed. "Just tell me please," she begged. "Okay. It's spelled B...R...U...N...S...W...I...C...K," she said. Brooke finished writing the last letter on her paper. "I made a drawing from your teacher!" she announced proudly. She held up her drawing for Jade to look at. In the upper right hand corner, 'To: Mr. Brunswick' and 'From: Brooke' were written sloppily. The picture showed three Roman gladiators with yellow helmets and red feather. One gladiator had black hair with green and blue streaks, one was super short, and the third looked like Mr. Brunswick. The gladiators had huge grins drawn on their faces. "Look! Here's you! And me. And your teacher!" Brooke explained, pointing to the gladiators. Jade couldn't help but smile at her sister. "Can I give it to him?" Brooke asked. Jade nodded. Brooke skipped over to Mr. Brunswick's desk and placed the paper down. "Here, I drew you a picture. There's me and Jade and then that's you!" she told him. Mr. Brunswick picked up the drawing and looked at it. He chuckled and smiled. "Thank you! I'm going to hang it up right now!" he told Brooke. He got up and taped the picture onto the chalkboard. Brooke nodded in approval. "Now your classroom is super cool!" she informed Mr. Brunswick. She and Jade said goodbye, before going back to Jade's locker.

* * *

At her locker, Jade put away her history books and took out her laptop and script writing notebook. "I have script writing with Mr. Gradstein next. He's not a very nice man, so I suggest that you stay out of his way and colour or read quietly," she explained to Brooke. "Why is he mean? Does he yell at you a lot?" Brooke asked. "He yells at everybody," Jade replied. She closed her locker and went to script writing. "Mr. Gradstein, this is my little sister, Brooke. Principal Helen said she could come to classes with me," Jade told Mr. Gradstein. Mr. Gradstein eyed little Brooke.

"I will not tolerate any kids in my classroom. She's just going to distract everyone."

"Look, Gradstein! She's a really well behaved kid. I promise. She won't do anything disruptive."

"No!"

"Oh come on!"

"N-O! NO! Find someone else to dump the kid on for the next hour."

"But principal Helen said it was ok!"

"I don't care what principal Helen says! Get. Rid. Of. The. Kid."

Jade walked out with Brooke in an angry huff. "Okay, Brookie...so Gradstein's being a total wazzbag and he won't let you stay in the classroom with me. Do you want to go to a costume design class with Cat?" she said. Brooke shrugged. "Okay, I guess so," she replied. Jade smiled a patted her little sister on the back. "You remember Cat, don't you?" Jade asked as she began walking Brooke to Cat's locker. Brooke thought for a second, "Cat's the one with the red velvet cupcake hair, right?" Jade nodded. "Awesome! I love Cat! She's so much fun!" Brooke exclaimed. Luckily, Cat was still at her locker when Jade and Brooke came. "Hey, Cat!" Jade called. Cat turned around to face Jade. "Hiiii!" she greeted cheerfully. "You remember my sister, Brooke. Right?" Jade asked. Cat smiled and nodded happily. "Great! Gradstein won't let her in his class, so can she come to costume design with you?" Cat jumped up and down excitedly. "Oh my god! Yes, Jade! We're working on designing a sewing child sized costume now and she'd be perfect for designing costumes for!" Cat exclaimed. Brooke stepped out from behind Jade. "CAT!" she exclaimed. She gave Cat a big hug. Cat hugged the tiny girl back. "Are you ready for some fun?!" Cat asked. Brooke nodded. "Yeah!" she replied happily. "Well then let's go!" Cat announced. She and Brooke took off. "Thanks, Cat!" Jade called after them. She glanced at the clock on the wall. "Crap! I'm late!" she muttered, before jogging back to her class.


	4. Chapter 4

Cat and Brooke entered the costume design classroom. "Hey everybody! This is Brooke! She's Jade's little sister!" Cat announced. A few students waved and said hi. Cat took Brooke over to her desk. "Okay! So, I've already sketched out some costume ideas!" Cat told the girl. Brooke stepped closer to look at Cat's sketchbook. Cat flipped through her designs, showing Brooke her favourite ones. "I like that one!" Brooke said, pointing at a drawing of a purple princess dress. Cat squealed. "This is one of my favourites too!" She continued showing Brooke her designs until the teacher, Mrs. Hatter came into the room and started class. "Hello guys and gals! I have some very exciting news to share with y'all! The school is having a contest. You need to choose a musical that you'd like to see performed at Hollywood Arts and design costumes for it. You will present your work. Then people will vote on the best designs. Whoever has the most votes will have their costumes used in a production of the musical they choose! You will be emailed more details. There are no repeats allowed for the musicals. Therefore, I should not see three projects with costumes for Steamboat Suzy. Once you choose a musical write it on the board so everyone knows that it's off limits. You are allowed to have people help you as long as they are not in this class or have taken this class before," Mrs. Hatter announced. "Okay! Get to work!"

Cat turned to Brooke. She squealed happily. "This is so exciting! This is going to be so much fun!" she said. "Now what musical should I do...?" Brooke thought. "Don't do Steamboat Suzy, because I bet someone else is going to design costumes for it," she said. She and Cat brainstormed. "Ah ha! I've got it! I'll do Beauty and the Beast!" Cat announced. She ran up to the board and wrote down her musical choice. "Alright! Let's start designing," she said. She looked up pictures of Belle's blue dress from different productions. Brooke drew "designs" too. She and Cat worked diligently for the next hour. By the time costume design class had ended, Cat had a finished sketch of Belle's blue dress and Mrs. Potts' costume, as well as some unfinished sketches of other characters' costumes.

* * *

Cat and Brooke went back to Jade's locker. "Jade! Cat is designing costumes for Beauty and the Beast and if a lot of people vote for her, her costumes will be used in a performance!" Brooke excitedly told her older sister. Focused on writing down a note to herself about the homework assigner from script writing class, Jade nodded, "Mhmmm...interesting." Once she finished the note, she put it in her bag and grabbed her textbook and note cards. "I have French class with Mrs. Dubin next. This is my last class before lunch," she told Brooke as she shut her locker. She and Brooke walked to French class. "Mrs. Dubin, this is my little sister, Brooke. Principal Helen said she could come to my classes with me," Jade explained for what felt like the thousandth time. Mrs. Dubin gave Jade a stern look, "That's Madame Dubin to you. And you know the rules. No English in the French room unless otherwise stated." Annoyed, Jade sighed and rolled her eyes. "Bonjour, MADAME Dubin. Elle est ma souer. Elle s'appelle Brooke," she said. Mrs. Dubin nodded. "Bonjour , Madame Dubin. Je mappelle Brooke. Jade est ma souer. Comment t'allez vous?" Brooke said in fluent French. Brooke was fluent in French and English. She learned some French for an audition and decided to continue taking classes. Jade on the other hand was fluent in English and Spanish. Mrs. Dubin stared at Brooke in astonishment. "Tu parles en français?" Brooke nodded politely. "Oui, je parle en français," she said. Mrs. Dubin and Brooke had a short conversation in French, before class started. Mrs. Dubin taught for an hour. During class, she even asked Brooke to say phrases so that the class could hear how the words were pronounced. Jade and Brooke went back to Jade's locker.

* * *

It was 12:00 pm and all the morning classes were over. Jade put her books back in her locker and took out Brooke's bag of souvenirs. "Ready for lunch? You'll get to meet some of my friends...and some people that aren't exactly my...friends," Jade said. Brooke smiled. "Yay! I've always wanted to meet your friends! From what I've heard you tell me about them on the phone, they sound awesome!" she told Jade. She and Brooke tried to make their way through the crowded hallways, but poor Brooke kept getting stepped on or hit with backpacks due to people not seeing her. Annoyed that people kept accidentally hurting Brooke, Jade and Brooke moved towards a non-crowded area by some lockers. Jade bent over and picked Brooke up. She held Brooke on her right hip, before merging back into the crowd. "Now people won't step on you or hit you with their stuff," she told Brooke.

* * *

Eventually, they made to the Asphalt Cafe. Jade, still carrying Brooke headed towards the table she and her friends sit at every day. André, Tori, and Beck were already sitting down. She placed Brooke down next to Beck who was on her left side, before sitting down next to Brooke's right side. Tori and André stopped mid conversation when they both saw Brooke. Jade noticed them staring. "What?!" she snapped. André leaned over to Tori. "You see the fun sized Jade too, right?" he whispered in her ear. "Who's your friend?" Tori asked. "Ugh. She's my little sister," Jade responded. Tori raised an eyebrow, "_You_ have a little sister?" Jade rolled her eyes. "Yes, Vega. _I do_ in fact have a little sister, but she's been in New York for the last year and a half." André chuckled. "It looks like someone put Jade in the dryer for too long!" he joked. Jade gave him an annoyed glance. "Ha. Ha. Very funny," she said sarcastically. Before anyone else could say anything, Robbie and Cat joined everyone at the table. "Heyyy!" Cat greeted as she sat down. "Whoa! There are two Jades!" Robbie exclaimed, noticing Brooke. Brooke waved at everyone. "Guys, this is Jade's younger sister, Brooke. She's been in New York for the last year and a half because she was performing on Broadway and filming part of a movie," Beck explained. "Well, it is very nice to meet you, Sweetie," Tori said. Brooke smiled at Tori. "Thank you!" Brooke whispered something in her sister's ear. Jade then put Bookie's souvenir bag in the middle of the table.

"Everybody! I have an announcement to make!" Brooke began. Everyone looked at the little girl. "I got you all soup and deers from New York!" Confused, everybody looked at each other. "She means souvenirs," Jade explained, before Brooke continued speaking. "Even though I just met some of you, I still wanted to get you something. Jade talked about you all a lot on the phone and you all sounded super cool," Brooke said. She reaching into the bag and took out a wrapped large rectangular box. She looked at the name she wrote on it. The name said 'Tori.' "This is for you, Tori," she said, handing the box to Tori. "Aww thank you!" Tori said. Brooke reached back into the bag and pulled out a medium sized circular box wrapped in metallic blue paper. She looked at the name, which read 'Robbie.' She handed Robbie his gift, "Here, Robbie. This is for you." She took another gift out and looked at the name. 'André' was written down. She handed André a small square box wrapped in musical note gift wrap. She gave Cat a large box wrapped in cupcake printed paper. She gave Beck a small square box wrapped in rainbow paper. Finally, she handed Jade a large rectangular box wrapped in metallic purple paper.

"Ok! Open your presents!" Brooke said excitedly. Everyone began unwrapping their boxes. Tori held up her gift. "No way! The SingIt 3000?! Thank you so much!" she exclaimed. The SingIt 3000 was a device that can be hooked up to a television, computer, or even a cellphone. It trained helped singer work on their pitch, breathing, and other techniques. Brooke nodded happily. "There are over three hundred new songs and features! Plus it's the limited edition New York themed edition! Only 1000 were made!" she said.

André held up his gift next. "Sweet! A Make Some Noise gift card! Now I can buy that new guitar I've had my eye on! Thanks, Baby Jade!" he said. Make Some Noise was André's favourite music store. It sold top quality instruments, sheet music, and other neat thing.

Next, Robbie showed everyone his gift. "A new bike?! Thanks!" he exclaimed. Brooke grinned. "It's just like the one principal Helen ran over, but like 20 times cooler! I had it custom made for you!" she told him.

Cat held up her gift and squealed loudly. "LOOK! A red velvet cupcake scented elephant! I'm gonna name him Cream Cheese- like the frosting!" Cat looked into her gift box and gasped. "And a scented charm bracelet! There's a hamburger and a donut...AND red velvet cupcake too!" she added. She reached into the bag on last time and pulled out a pillow with a picture of the Empire State Building on it. "Flip the pillow and look at the back!" Brooke told Cat. Cat turned the pillow over and almost fainted when she saw what was on the back. "MONA PATTERSON'S AUTOGRAPH?!," she joyously screeched as she continued reading the back of the pillow. "She even wrote me a message! It says: Dear Caterina, Thanks for being my biggest fan! Stay sweet and follow your dreams!" she squealed. She gave Brooke a big hug. "Thanks!" she said.

Beck showed everyone his gift. "Aww! She got me..." Beck read the rest of the piece of paper in his hand, "A PICKUP TRUCK?!" He picked Brooke up and hugged her tightly. "How did you know I wanted a pickup truck?" he asked. Brooke smiled. "Jade told me that you've been wanting one so you can hook it up to your RV. It's a bill of sale. You can pick it up anytime, just call the phone number on the notecard that I included first," she answered. Beck sat back down and Brooke crawled onto his lap. Brooke picked up a cucumber slice from Beck's salad.

Jade opened her present last. She looked it and took out a red PearPhone XT Plus, a red PearPad 4, and a red PearBook 5. "A PearPhone XT Plus?! And the new PearPad and PearBook! These aren't going to be available in stores for another six and a half weeks! How?!" she exclaimed. "The owner and creator of the Pear Company saw me on Broadway and then he met me backstage. Then he asked me to be a spokesperson for Pear Products and he showed me a bunch of unreleased new devices! He even gave me a PearPhone XT Plus and PearPad 4! I asked him if he had any new red Pear Products and he gave me these to give to you!" she replied. Jade hugged her little sister, touched by her kindness. "Wow, Jade...you're being really nice. Maybe you should take your sister everywhere with you," Tori joked. Jade shot Tori a look. "Ha. Ha. Very funny," she replied sarcastically. Jade began getting up from the table. "Jadey! Where are you going?" Brooke asked. "I'm gonna get something to eat from the Grub Truck," Jade answered. "Want to come with me?" Brooke shook her head. "No, it's okay! I want to talk to your friends more!" she replied. "Alright, kiddo," Jade said. She patted Brooke on the head and headed towards the Grub Truck.

When Jade came back with her food, Brooke and the group were talking about the movie that Brooke was starring in. "No way! The director said we could visit the set?!" exclaimed Tori. "Yeah! He said you guys could visit whenever you want...as long you don't disrupt the cast and crew," Brooke said. Jade sat back down next to Beck and started eating. Brooke looked at Jade's plate. "Ooh! French fries!" she exclaimed, taking a fry from her sister's plate. The gang continued talking and eating until their next classes started.


	5. Chapter 5

After lunch was over, Jade and Brooke went back Jade's locker. Jade swiftly put her combination in and unlocked her locker. "I have Theatrical Makeup with Cat next," Jade said. "Awesome! Makeup is so cool!" Brooke said excitedly. Jade took out her makeup supplies and notebook. "Ready to go?" Jade asked, as she closed her locker. Brooke nodded. She and Jade headed to the makeup department. "Hey, Miss Mister, this is my little sister, Brooke," Jade told the Theatrical Makeup teacher. Miss Mister smiled and said hi to Brooke. Jade and Brooke took a seat next to Cat. Brooke leaned close to Jade and whispered, "You have a teacher named Miss Mister?" Jade chuckled. "Yeah, it's kinda weird. Isn't it?" she replied. Miss Mister got up from her desk and walked to the front of the classroom.

"Okay, class! Today we will actually be applying makeup. You all need the makeup designs that you've been working on for the last few days. Remember, you should have one design that involves a mask, one design of an animal, and one design of whatever you want. If you do something with hairstyles or wigs, you might get bonus points. Alright, go find yourselves people to work on and get to work!" Miss Mister said. "Jade! Who are you gonna do makeup for?" Cat asked. Jade thought for a moment. "Umm probably Beck, Tracy...and I don't know who the third person would be," Jade answered. Brooke jumped up and down and tugged at Jade's sleeve. "Can I be one of your models?!" she asked. Jade smiled. "Sure, kiddo...why not?" she responded. "Phooey! I wanted to use Brooke!" Cat whined. Brooke turned to Cat. "Can I be both of your models?!" she asked. Jade and Cat looked at each other for a second. "Well Miss Mister said she just needs to check that you applied the makeup correctly. Jade, what do you want to use Brooke's face for?" Cat said. "I guess I'll use her for my miscellaneous design," Jade said. "Kk! Can I use her for my mask and miscellaneous designs," Cat said. "I'm going to get Beck and Tracy; they both have free periods now. Then I'm gonna start doing their makeup. So, you can do Brooke's makeup first," Jade said, before leaving the room.

* * *

"Okay, Brooke! Just sit on this stool and I'll do your makeup!" Cat said. Brooke hopped onto the makeup stool. Cat studied Brooke's face and grabbed her makeup supplies. "Well you don't really need any concealer or foundation...so I'll start with your eyes," Cat explained. She grabbed her eye shadow and began working. After she applied the some eye shadow, Cat applied a different shade of eye shadow and blended it with the first. She then applied eye liner, mascara, and lipstick. She stepped back to get a look at Brooke made up face. "It looks perfect!" she squealed. She went to get a curling iron and some hair extensions. When she came back, Cat curled Brooke's wavy hair a little bit. After she finished curling Brooke's hair, she looked at Brooke's face and hair from different angles. "Okay! I just need to add the final touches and I should be finished!" Cat exclaimed. She clipped blue and green hair extensions into Brooke's hair. She then put a fake eyebrow and nose piercing on Brooke's face. "Voila! I'm done!" she said. "Don't look in the mirror! I'll be right back!" she told Brooke. Cat scampered away. After a few seconds, she returned with Jade. "Cat! I was in the middle of applying a mask onto Tracy's face! This better be important!" Jade said, annoyed. Cat grinned. "Don't worry you'll love it. It's totally worth it!" she said. Jade sighed.

Cat turned Brooke around so that she was facing Jade. "Ta da!" she said in a singsongy voice. Jade's mouth dropped open. "Oh my god..." Jade whispered. She put her hand over her open mouth. "Beck! Come here!" she shouted across the room. Beck got up from his chair and walked over to Cat, Jade, and Brooke. "Look!" Jade said, pointing to Brooke. Beck looked at Brooke and his mouth dropped open too. Before anyone could say something, Tracy came over. Her mouth also dropped open when she saw Brooke. "Whoa!" she exclaimed. Seeing the crowd, Miss Mister came over. "What's going on here- WHOA!" she said, looking at Brooke. Confused about everyone's reactions, Brooke had a puzzled look on her face. "What?" she questioned. Beck picked Brooke up and held her face next to Jade's. Everyone gasped and studied the two. "What's happening?" Brooke asked. Cat giggled and snapped a few pictures of Jade and Brooke, who was still being held next to her sister's face by Beck. "You guys are twins!" she squealed happily. Miss Mister grabbed a hand mirror and showed Brooke her reflection. Brooke gasped. "Holy cow! I look like Jadey!" she exclaimed. "Guys! Check this out!" Tracy announced to the rest of the class. The students crowded around Beck, Jade, Brooke, and Cat. Everyone gasped or had a shocked look on their face when they saw Brooke and Jade. They stared for a while then got back to work. "Good job, Cat! You get an A+ for your miscellaneous design," Miss Mister said, before going away to help another student. "She looks really awesome, Cat," Jade said with a small smile. Beck put Brooke down and he, Jade, and Tracy went back to work. "I look so cool!" Brooke told Cat. Cat giggled, "Thanks!" She took a few more pictures, then removed Brooke's makeup and hair extensions.

* * *

A few minutes later, Jade finished Tracy's make up and got it check by Miss Mister. She came over to Cat, who was turning Robbie into a bunny. Brooke watched quietly. "Hey kiddo! Ready for me to do your makeup?" Jade said to Brooke. Brooke nodded and hopped off of her stool. "Let's go!" she said to Jade, grabbing her sister's hand and skipping back to Jade's makeup station. Jade lifted her tiny sister onto a tall chair and looked back at her design. "Are you ready to become a vampire?" Jade asked. Brooke nodded enthusiastically. "You are going to be the most adorably terrifying vampire on Earth," Jade said. She applied makeup on various places on Brooke's face to make her look undead. Then, she applied some eye shadow, eye liner, and mascara. Jade paused to look at what she'd done so far. She grabbed a tin of red lip stain and applied it so that it looked like Brooke's had blood on this. She also added some lip stain to the left corner of Brooke's mouth, making it look like blood was coming out of Brooke's mouth. She stepped back and admired her work. "You look awesome," Jade told her sister. "Can I see myself?" Brooke asked. "Not yet...I just need to add one more thing," Jade answered, holding up to two tiny prosthetic fangs. She gently put the fangs in Brooke's mouth. "Smile," she told Brooke. Brooke gave Jade a big open mouthed smile. "Perfect!" Jade said. "Take a look!" She held up a mirror in front of Brooke. "Whoa! I look scary! I love it, Jade!" Brooke exclaimed. Jade leaned down next to Brooke's ear. "You should go scare Beck," she whispered. Brooke giggled and Jade helped her get down from her chair. Jade took out her phone and started filming. She and Brooke silently snuck up behind Beck who was playing Tappy Bird on his phone. Brooke looked at Jade, who nodded. Brooke creeped a little closer to Beck. "ROAR!" she screamed. Beck flinched then spun around quickly. He looked at the tiny vampire standing in front of him. He knelt down in front of Brooke and started laughing. Brooke looked at him, confused. "Why didn't you scream?!" she questioned. Beck stared at the tiny girl, trying to contain his laughter. "Sorry, kiddo. _Nothing_ scares me!" he said to Brooke. Brooke crossed her arms and tilted her head to the side. "What about _bears?_" she questioned sassily. Beck shook his head. "Nope." Brooke thought for a second.

"How about _spiders?_"

"Nope."

"_Witches?_"

"Nope."

"_Burgers_?"

"No- wait! _Burgers_?"

"Yeah, the bad guys that steal stuff and break into people's houses!"

"You mean burglars?"

"Same thing...kind of...not really. What about _snakes_?"

"I had a pet snake when I was younger!"

"Seriously?! Okay umm..._rip currents?_ _Sharks? Fire? Zombies? Frankenstein? Poisonous jellyfish? Rhinos? Sharp objects?_"

"Nope, sorry!"

Brooke sighed, "I give up!" Beck smiled, still trying not to laugh again. "Wait! What about Jade when she's not wearing any makeup?!" she questioned. After hearing that, Beck could hold it in any longer and he burst into laughter. Jade shot him an annoyed look. "Hey!" she exclaimed. Brooke walked back to her and gave her sister a big hug. "I'm just kidding! You're actually really pretty and not that scary," she said sweetly. Jade rolled her eyes and let out a small chuckle. "Aren't you a little comedian?" she said half sarcastically. Brooke smiled cheekily. Cat came over to Jade, Beck, and Brooke. "I'm ready to do Brooke's makeup again!" she said cheerfully. Brooke turned towards Cat. "Roar!" Brooke said. Cat shrieked. "Oh my god! You're a baby vampire! You're so cute!" she exclaimed. "I'm _supposed_ to be scary!" Brooke complained. Cat giggled. "You're like a little baby bunny...with fangs!" Brooke frowned. "I thought I looked pretty scary," she said very matter of factly. "Sorry, kiddo! You're just too tiny to be scary," Beck said. He ruffled Brooke's hair. "Grrr..." she said, baring her "fangs" at Beck. "Wait! Do that again! I want to take a picture," Jade said. Brooke jumped into Beck's arms. "Did _that_ scare you?" she asked as Beck her on his right hip. Beck started laughing more. "Okay, now make a really scary face, Brooke," Jade said. Brooke bared her fangs again. Beck couldn't stop laughing. Jade took a couple of pictures. "Beck! Quit laughing! You're not supposed to look happy," Jade said. Beck stopped laughing. Jade took another picture. The photo showed Brooke the not so scary vampire being held by Beck who had an awkward look on his face because he was trying to hold in his laughter. Miss Mister came over to Jade. "Roar!" Brooke exclaimed. Miss Mister looked at Brooke and almost burst into laughter like Beck. She tried to remain professional looking, but the tiny girl trying to look scary was pretty funny. "Nice job, Jade. I love the way you made her lips look bloodstained. Congratulations you get an A+ for your miscellaneous design," she said. "Let me just remove her makeup and then she's all yours," Jade told Cat. Cat smiled. "Kk!" she said. Jade removed Brooke's makeup while Beck held her. Once Brooke's face was makeup free, Beck and Jade brought her over to Cat. "Here's your little makeup model," Beck said, placing Brooke down on the stool at Cat's makeup station. "Yaaaay!" Cat exclaimed. Beck and Jade went back to Jade's workspace.

"Ok! You are going to look terrifying when I'm done!" Cat said. She quickly got to work and began attaching a zombie mask to Brooke's face. Unlike the zombie mask that Cat had made for Tori, this mask was skin coloured with greenish and grayish tints. It wasted to look like Brooke's face was decaying and falling apart. After a while, Cat finally finished applying Brooke's mask. Brooke was unrecognizable under the mask. "Eek! You look so scary!" Cat shrieked as she took a picture. She turned Brooke towards a mirror. Brooke jumped out of her seat when she saw her face. "Is that really me?!" she exclaimed. She touched her face and felt the latex mask. "I'm gonna show Jade!" she announced to Cat. Brooke took off towards Jade. "Kk!" Cat called after her.

* * *

Brooke snuck up behind Jade, who was studying Beck's painted face. "Braaaaiiinnnsss!" she said in her best zombie voice. She jumped in front of Jade. Jade screamed and flinched. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed with a hand over her racing heart. "Am I scary _now?_" Brooke asked. Beck chuckled and tapped his phone. "I am so glad I got that on video!" he said. Brooke whipped around towards Beck. "Hey! How'd you know I was gonna scare Jade?" Beck chuckled, "I saw you in the corner of my eye." "Wow, Brooke! Cat did a good job. You look horrible!" she said. Brooke smiled. "Thanks!" she said. Cat came over and she took Brooke by the hand. "Come! Let's show Miss Mister!" she said, pulling Brooke along with her. Miss Mister looked at Brooke and nodded. "Nice, Cat! The mask looks like it was applied well. Can you please shake your head so that I can see if the mask stays on or not?" she said. Brooke shook her head and the mask stayed on. "Excellent. Cat, you're officially finished for the day," Miss Mister said. Cat clapped and jumped up and down, "Yay!" Miss Mister left to look at Jade's makeup job. Jade proudly showed her teacher Beck, who now looked like a lion. Miss Mister talked to Jade for a few minutes, then left. Jade left the room to get some more makeup remover. "Come on, Brooke! I'll remove that mask for you," Cat said.

* * *

After Jade had finished removing her boyfriend's lion makeup, she and Beck walked over to Cat, who was still trying to get Brooke's mask off. "Cat, why does my little sister still look like a horrifying zombie?" Jade asked. "Ummm..." Cat said nervously. Suddenly, Tori and André entered the room and joined the group. "Hey guys! Who's ready for-OH MY GOD!" Tori said, noticing Brooke. Robbie came into the room and joined everyone. "I think I finally got all of this bunny makeup off- Holy chiz! Zombie child!" he said, also noticing Brooke. "Please get this off of my face!" Brooke pleaded. "CAT!" Jade said, "Get this mask off her face!" "I'm trying! It won't come off!" Cat replied. She dabbed rubbing alcohol around the edges of the mask and tried to peel it off. "It's not coming off!" she shrieked. "I've tried everything! I tried rubbing alcohol and like a bajillion types of adhesive remover! It needs to be loosened so I can peel it off!" Brooke began to get really worried and it was showing on her face and through the mask.

"What kind of adhesive did you use?" Tori asked, digging through Cat's makeup supplies. "Oh my god, Cat! Not _again_..." she exclaimed. Cat shrieked nervously. "Not again? What's _that_ supposed to mean?!" Jade questioned. "One time I let Cat do my makeup so she wouldn't fail her class and she put a zombie mask on my face...with Grizzly Glue," explained Tori. "CAT!" Jade yelled. "I'M SORRY! THE BEAR WAS JUST SO CUTE AND DISTRACTING!" Cat screamed. "What's Grizzly Glue?" Brooke asked anxiously. Jade walked closer to her scared little sister. She stroked Brooke's silky hair, trying to assuage the poor child. "Grizzly Glue is a really strong adhesive," André said. "Trina says it's like an industrial cement," Tori added. "How do you get it off?! Am I gonna be stuck like this forever?!" Brooke shrieked. Everyone looked at each other, knowing that the Grizzly Glue solvent wasn't sold in stores. Jade put her arm around Brooke's tiny shoulders and sighed.

"Umm...why don't you, Beck, and Cat go get some Wahoo Punch from the vending machine?" she said. Brooke shook her head. "I DO NOT want to go into the hallway looking like this!" she said. Jade bit her lip nervously. She spotted a brown paper bag and grabbed it. She also grabbed her scissors. She cut out two holes and drew a smile with Cat's hot pink lipstick. She walked back over to Brooke and placed the bag over her head. "There. Now no one can see your zombie mask," Jade said. "You cut the eyeholes too low," Brooke said. Jade took the bag off of her sister's head and cut out another set of eyeholes from the other side. She drew another hot pink smile on the paper bag before putting it over Brooke's face again. "Is that better?" she asked. The bag crinkled as Brooke nodded. "Now do you want to get some Wahoo Punch with Beck and Cat?" Jade asked. Brooke sighed, "Okay." "I'll even give you a piggy back ride," Beck said, trying to cheer up the small child. He bent down so Brooke could get onto his back. "Hop on," he said. Brooke climbed up onto Beck's back and held on. "To the vending machines!" Beck announced. He, Brooke, and Cat left the room.

* * *

"Do you still have the solvent?" Jade asked Tori. "Sorry! Sinjin asked if he could have the rest, so I gave it to him," Tori replied. Jade ran her hand through her raven hair. "Maybe he still has some left over. Why did he need?" Jade said. "I've learned that it's best not to ask why when it comes to Sinjin," Tori said. Jade shrugged, "Fair enough." Robbie held up his giant PearPad. "Well according to my PearPad...If Grizzly Glue comes into contact with a person's skin, it shouldn't cause any side effects...as long as it isn't near the nose or mouth and the person isn't allergic to it," he said. Jade whipped around towards Robbie. "What happens if the glue gets near someone's nose or mouth?" André asked. Robbie swiped his screen and held it back up. "If the glue gets near those places, the person would be breathing in the fumes of the glue. The chemicals could cause eye irritation, skin irritation, fainting, headaches, dizziness, lightheadedness, blurred vision, confusion, drowsiness, chills, shaking, shortness of breath, wooziness, and painful breathing," he answered. Jade tried not to panic and started pacing. "I'm gonna call Sinjin and ask if he has any solvent left," Robbie said. He took out his PearPhone and dialed Sinjin's number. He talked on the phone for a few minutes, then hung up. "Good news! Sinjin still has some solvent left, but it's not a lot," he informed everyone. "Me, Robbie, and Tori can get the solvent!" André volunteered. Jade stopped pacing and looked at everyone. "I'll go get Brooke," she announced. The group ran out of the room in opposite directions.

* * *

Beck and Cat were drinking cans of Wahoo Punch while Brooke sat quietly with the paper bag still covering her head. "Tori, Robbie, and André are getting the solvent from Sinjin. Come on!" Jade announced. Brooke stood up and Beck and Cat set their cans down. Then they followed Jade. The four raced back to the classroom, getting there seconds before Tori, Robbie, and André arrived. André held up the solvent. "We have the solvent!" he announced. He rushed over to Jade and Brooke. Jade quickly unscrewed the solvent's cap and used a cotton ball to dab the solvent around the edges of the zombie mask. Cat also helped dab. They waited a few seconds before peeling parts of the mask off. Jade dabbed more solvent under Brooke's eyes and upper lip. Cat dabbed solvent on each side of Brooke's nose and chin. Eventually, Cat and Jade were able to get the entire mask off.

"I'm normal again!" Brooke exclaimed. She touched her face, relieved that she could feel her smooth skin instead of the latex mask. "Well...today was...unique. I loved it! I wanna come back tomorrow!" Brooke said. Jade smiled and patted her little sister on the head. "If you come tomorrow you can meet Sikowitz," Beck said. Brooke's mouth dropped open. "Really?!" she exclaimed. Tori nodded, "Yup!" "Sweet!" Brooke exclaimed. The gang gathered their belongings and left.


	6. Chapter 6

~ The Next Day ~

* * *

Jade had decided to bring Brooke to school with her again. Andrew was at school and she knew her father would hurt Brooke. Plus, Helen liked Brooke and she said that she could come to Hollywood Arts anytime.

* * *

After showering, Jade slipped into a fitted black shirt and a black skater skirt made out of leather. In the other room, Brooke put on tribal print top and coral coloured denim shorts. She knocked on the bathroom door, knowing Jade was inside, getting ready. "Come in," Jade said. "Can you please do my hair?" Brooke asked, holding up her hairbrush and a few hair ties. "Sure thing, Brookie. Let me just finish putting on my makeup," Jade answered. "Okay!" Brooke said. She went back into Jade's room and sat on the bed, waiting. A few minutes later, Jade appeared. "How do you want your hair done?" she asked. "French braided pigtails!" Brooke replied. Jade sat behind Brooke and began brushing her sister's silky hair. She carefully parted it in the middle and deftly braided each side. "How's that look?" She asked Brooke, holding up a mirror. "Perfect!" Brooke squealed. "Thank you!" She hugged her big sister. She and Jade gathered their belongings and went downstairs to eat breakfast. Brooke ate some cereal and Jade had a bagel with cream cheese. After eating, the two sisters left for school.

* * *

"What classes do you have today, Jade?" Brooke asked, as her sister drove. Jade had finally figured out how to install Brooke's carseat, so that's where Brooke was sitting. Umm...I have ballet and after that I have math, then gymnastics...well it's actually tumbling. Then I have stage fighting, and acting with Sikowitz," she said. Jade choose ballet, because she knew that Brooke had been taking ballet, gymnastics, and tumbling lessons since she could walk. Jade took ballet for a couple years before she decided to focus more on singing, but she started doing ballet again because Brooke begged her to. She had been taking gymnastics classes since she was three and Brooke wanted to do gymnastics so she could be "just like Jadey." However, Jade stopped taking ballet and gymnastics after Brooke went to New York. Brooke's uncle taught her how to ride horses at his stable. She instantly fell in love with it. In fact, she was riding horses before we could walk (someone held onto her, so she wouldn't fall) and she began taking lessons as soon as she could. Even though she was young, her uncle saw natural talent in her and he began training her. Their father was more than happy to sign Brooke up for ballet lesson. He let his children take whatever lessons or classes they want to, because it means they'll be out of the house. Brooke raised an eyebrow. "YOU take ballet and tumbling?" she asked. "Well it was ballet or gym class and I have to take tumbling if I want to take stunt classes. Actually, I have stunt class tomorrow," Jade answered. Brooke nodded, "Good choice!" Jade smiled. After a 20 minute drive, Brooke and Jade arrived at Hollywood Arts.

As they entered the building, Helen was exiting. "Oh hey, sugar!" she greeted, waving to Brooke. Brooke smiled and waved back. "Hi, Helen!" she greeted back politely. Jade stopped at her locker, put her school bag inside and took out her dance bag. She and Brooke headed to the girls' changing room in the dance wing. "Do you have to put your hair in a bun like I do?" Brooke asked. Jade nodded, "Well, the teacher prefers buns, but as long as you have your hair up, she doesn't care." Jade took off her shirt and skirt, revealing the black leotard and flesh coloured tights that she was wearing underneath her clothing. "Hey Brookie, do you happen to have your leotard and dance shoes with you? I can ask the teacher if you can join the class," Jade said. "It's funny that you ask that! This is the backpack that I bring to dance and gymnastics," Brooke replied. She dug through her bag and pulled out a black leotard and pale pink tights. Jade smiled. "Aren't you Little Miss Prepared?" she joked. "Do you want me to the bathroom and help you get changed?" Brooke nodded. Jade took Brooke to the bathroom. There was no way that Brooke was going to change in front of strangers. She was okay with changing backstage while she was on Broadway, because she knew everyone.

* * *

Brooke and Jade came back from the restroom, with Brooke now donning a black leotard and pink tights. Jade slipped her ballet shoes on and Brooke did the same. Brooke's hair was fine, since it was in pigtails, but Jade's hair was down. "Hey, do you have an extra hair tie? I can't find any in my bag," Jade said. Brooke reached into her bag and pulled out a black hair tie for her sister. "Here," she said, handing the hair tie to Jade. Jade quickly tied her hair up into a messy bun and then she and Brooke went to the ballet studio. "Hi, Mrs. Howard. This is my little sister, Brooke. Is it okay if she joins the class today?" Jade said as she entered the class room. Mrs. Howard looked at Brooke, who smiled politely. "I don't need some amateur holding up the class," she said. Jade was about to respond with a rude comment, but Brooke started speaking before her sister could say a word. "With all due respect, ma'am, I'm not an amateur. I've been doing ballet since I could walk," Brooke said. Mrs. Howard scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Fine. Show me three pirouettes, three fouetté turns, and an illusion turn," she ordered. Brooke distanced herself from Jade and Mrs. Howard, giving herself room to dance. She pirouetted, then seamlessly transitioned into fouetté turns, before ending with an illusion turn. Jade snickered under her breath. Mrs. Howard looked shocked. "You've proved to me that your able to join this class without holding us up. Good job, kid," she said, before walking to the front of the ballet studio and beginning class. "You showed her," Jade whispered to Brooke. Brooke giggled and she and Jade took their places on the dance floor. "Okay, ladies! We're going to warm up at the barre, then work on turns, and different poses.

* * *

Once the class warmed up, Mrs. Howard separated the class into two groups: Turns and Poses. Jade and Brooke were put in the poses group first. Mrs. Howard worked with the poses group first. "So ladies, we've been working on flexibility. And during the last few classes, we've been working on two different moves. Does anyone remember what they are?" she said. Jade raised her hand. "Yes, Jade?" she said. "Leg extensions and scorpions," Jade answered. "Does anyone remember or know what they look like?" Brooke raised her hand. Curious about what else the tiny girl knew how to do, Mrs. Howard called on Brooke. "Well, this is a leg extension," Brooke said, standing up and demonstrating. Mrs. Howard nodded. "And this is a scorpion," Brooke said, grabbing her left leg and pulling it over her head. "Good!" Mrs. Howard said. Brooke sat back down. "Okay, I'd like you to work on those two poses. But don't worry if you have trouble, some people are more flexible than other and vice versa. Get to work!" Mrs. Howard instructed, before going to help the turning group.

* * *

The girls began stretching and working on their poses. Jade sat in a split, stretching. Brooke sat in a split next to her. "Do you think I should work on my leg extension or scorpion first?" Jade asked her little sister. "Scorpion, they look cooler," Brooke answered. After stretching for a bit, Brooke and Jade stood up and began working on their scorpions. "How's this look," Jade asked, trying to hold her scorpion. Unfortunately, she lost her balance and stumbled out of the poses. Brooke clapped. "It looked really good...until the last part," she said. Jade smiled and she and Brooke continued working until Mrs. Howard told everyone to rotate groups.

* * *

Now Jade and Brooke were working on turns. "What kind of turns are you working on?" Brooke asked. "Fouettés and pirouettes. She wants us to work on doing more turns in a row," Jade answered. "Coolio," Brooke said. "Can you count how many pirouettes I do?" Jade asked. Brooke's nodded, "Sure!" Jade positioned herself and started turning on her dominate right leg. Brooke sat on the floor and counted quietly every time Jade made a full rotation. Jade started losing momentum, which made her turns slower and then finished gracefully. "How many was that?" she asked Brooke. "Wow! That was a lot! You did 24 pirouettes!" Brooke replied. "I beat my record!" Jade said proudly. "What was your record?" Brooke asked. "Seventeen," Jade answered. Brooke stood up and asked Jade to count for her. "Ready?" Jade asked. Brooke nodded. "1...2...3...and go!" Brooke began pirouetting on her right leg, which also happened to be her dominate leg. As she began losing momentum, Brooke landed her turns so she would fall out of them. "How many was that?!" she asked Jade. "Seventeen...pretty good, kiddo," Jade answered. "Hey! I did the same number of turns that you did…before you broke your record!" Brooke said. Jade high fives her little sister and they worked on their turn until class ended. As they walked out of the ballet studio, Brooke and Jade talked about dancing.

"If you want you can leave your leotard on if you want. It's part of the tumbling attire," Jade told her sister. "Okay, can I take my tights off and put on a pair of dance shorts on over my leotard?" Brooke asked. "That's what I'm doing," Jade responded. She and Brooke went to the bathroom, took their tights of and slipped on a pair of spandex dance shorts. Then, they put their clothes on over their leotards. They stopped at Jade's locker, so that Jade could get her math supplies and put away her dance bag.

* * *

After Jade introduced Brooke to her math teacher, Mr. Rollins, she and her sister took their seats. "There is a warm up on the board! Please start working on it," Mr. Rollins said. Jade took out a piece of scrap paper and started scribbling numbers. Brooke worked on a math worksheet that her homeschooling tutor sent. Neither Jade nor Brooke liked math very much. However Jade was pretty good at math while Brooke struggled with it. Mr. Rollins checked the class' warm up answers and homework, then he started teaching. Jade and Brooke worked diligently for the duration of class. After math class was dismissed, Jade and Brooke headed to tumbling with Beck, André, and Tori.


	7. Chapter 7

Jade took Brooke to tumbling class early so she could introduce her sister to the teacher and ask if she could join. The tumbling teacher, Hal agreed to let Brooke join but he tested her abilities first to be safe. Jade and Brooke walked away to warm up. While Jade and Brooke were warming up, they were joined by Beck and André. "Hey Jade! Baby Jade!" André greeted. "Hi André! Hi Beck!" Brooke greeted. "Oh right! I forgot that little Brookie does gymnastics!" Beck said. Brooke nodded proudly. Shortly after André and Beck had arrived, Tori entered the class. "Hey guys! Who's ready to tumble?" Tori greeted cheerfully. "Don't you two look cute!" Beck said, noticing Jade and Brooke's matching leotards. Jade rolled her eyes. "Do you guys take stunt classes with Jade? Or just tumbling?" Brooke asked. "Everyone in this class takes stunt classes. There's another class for people that just do tumbling," André answered. The group chatted with each other until Hal started class.

* * *

"Hello my terrific tumblers! I'd like to welcome our new classmate, Elise Meyers! She just graduated Intermediate Tumbling and now she's joining our Advanced Tumbling class!" Hal announced, gesturing to a very tall girl, who waved. "I'm going to put you in groups so you can spread out and work on different things. Alright! Lilly, Ashley, Kelsey, Brandon, Jackson, and Coco: you are going to be Group 1. Group 2: Jade, Mini Jade, Beck, André, Tori, and Elise! And finally Group 3: Alex, Wes, Brody, Kimmy, Callie, and Greyson! Remember the rules! Never be afraid to ask for a spotter, don't try any moves that you are unfamiliar with to execute safely or any moves that are above your skill level, make sure that you ALWAYS have a spotter if you need one, make sure you have adequate space before performing move- be mindful of your body and those around you -and most importantly have fun!" Hal said. Each group went to a different area of the tumbling room, making sure that they were far away from another group.

* * *

"Brooke, this is Elise. She's in our stunt and stage fighting classes," André said, introducing Elise to Brooke. "Hi!" Brooke said. Elise stared at Brooke. She knew Brooke looked familiar, but she couldn't remember where she knew the tiny girl from. However, Elise did happen to remember that for some reason, she hated the tiny child with burning passion. "Hello," she said curtly. Brooke awkwardly waved at the imposing person who was still staring her down. Elise was a very tall and muscular girl; she was even taller than Beck. She reminded Jade of Sheema, the Yerbanian prisoner. "Okaaaaay...so what do you all want to work on?" Beck asked, trying to break up the tension.

"Round Off Back Handspring Back Tucks!"

"Same!"

"Handsprings and aerials!"

"Back tucks!"

"I wanna work on my Round Off Back Handspring Back Tuck too," Beck said, adding to the list of what everyone wanted to do. "Brooke, do you have your front and side aerials?" Beck asked. Elise exhaled loudly and rolled her eyes. "Why is this kid even here?! We don't need her slowing us down!" Elise exclaimed. Jade glared at her rude classmate, but kept her mouth shut. She didn't want Brooke seeing her angry. "Actually, I do have my front and side aerials...and my front tuck. I just got my Round Off Back Handspring Back Tuck, which is why I want to work on it. I almost have my standing back tuck, so I'd like to work on that too," Brooke said politely, ignoring Elise's rudeness. Elise scoffed. "Mhmm suuuure," she said sarcastically. "I just got my front aerial and back handspring! I don't even have my front tuck yet, let alone a back tuck! How the fuck can this little dwarf almost have her standing back tuck?!" Jade quickly covered Brooke's ears. It's extremely easy to set Elise off. She was very hot-headed and short-tempered.

Brooke put her hands on her hips. Jade still kept her hands over Brooke's ear, knowing that Elise has a pretty explicit vocabulary- especially when she's angry. "I am NOT a dwarf! I was just born too early. Ever since I was born, I've always been small," Brooke said, trying to stand up for herself. Elise knelt down and stuck her face in Brooke's face. "Hey you little shit! I hope you know that I can snap you in half like a twig!" She snapped a pencil in half right in front of Brooke's terrified face. "So, don't you sass me, midget! Or you may end up like this." She shoved the broken pencil halves in Brooke's face. Jade pulled Brooke close to her and protectively wrapped her arms around her sister. "Hey! What's your problem, beanstalk!? Yeah...I can make up names too! She's a little kid! Leave her alone! She never did anything to you!" Jade exclaimed. Elise stepped closer to Jade, towering over her. She cracked her knuckles loudly. "What was that, West?! You wanna go, slut?!" she responded angrily. She inched closer and closer to Jade and Brooke. Jade backed away, her arms were still wrapped protectively around her little sister. She didn't like physical altercations. She experienced enough violence at home with her father, so she avoided violence like the plague. "Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Ladies!" Beck exclaimed, putting himself between Jade and Elise. Brooke looked at Jade. "What's a slut?" she asked innocently. Jade patted her head. "It's a mean word to girl. Never repeat it," she replied. Satisfied with Jade's answer, Brooke nodded and didn't ask any more questions. Elise was fuming and breathing heavily. "Settle down!" Tori said. "Can we please just work on our tumbling?" André asked, trying to move on. Elise backed off a little. "Fine, let's just tumble now," she agreed, still angry. The group began working.

* * *

There was a lot of tension between Elise and the rest of the group. Everyone was keeping an eye on her, making sure that she wasn't going to attack Jade or Brooke. "I'm gonna do a back handspring! Move!" Elise ordered. Beck, Jade, Tori, André, and Brooke quickly backed up and gave Elise room. Elise jumped backwards and did a single back handspring. Elise walked right up to Brooke and stuck her face in Brooke's face again. "I'd like to see you top THAT, _dwarf!_" she said, challenging the tiny girl. Brooke leaned closer to Jade and Beck. The tiny girl was determined not to let Elise get the best of her. She walked a few feet away from the group. She took a running start, hurdled, then did a round off. Immediately after landing her round off, Brooke jumped backwards and did six back handsprings in a row, then ended with a back tuck. Elise's mouth dropped open, but she quickly closed it because she didn't want anyone seeing how shocked she really was. She rolled her eyes. "I'm not impressed," she said snidely. She walked in front of her group and started running. She hurdled, then did two side aerials in a row. She started running again and did a front aerial, but she stumbled after landing. She glared threateningly at the group, making sure that they weren't laughing about her stumble. Brooke stepped forward. She gave herself plenty of room, before doing four standing side aerials in a circle. She then did a standing front aerial. She lost her balance during the takeoff but managed to rebalance herself when she landed. Knowing that Brooke obviously had more skills than her, Elise quit challenging the kid. "I'm gonna be nice and let you win, so you don't go crying to your mommy," she said, her voice filled with arrogance. "_My mother is dead!_ SO HA!" Brooke responded. The group stared at Brooke. Only Beck knew that Jade and Brooke's mother was killed in a drunk driving accident. "Okaaay then! I'm going to practice my Round Off Back Handspring Back Tuck," Beck said, changing the subject. Everyone watched Beck execute his Round Off Back Handspring Back Tuck. "How was that?" Beck asked, after completing the move. "You didn't take a running start or do a hurdle before you did the round off. That's pretty impressive! Good job, Beck!" Brooke told him. Beck ruffled Brooke's hair. "Thanks kiddo!" he said.

Tori and André stepped forward and distanced themselves from each other and the group. Tori was a few yards in front of André. She stood to the left of André so that they weren't directly in front of each other. The two began running. They hurdled, then did a front tuck. Next, they did round offs into back handsprings and finally, they landed with a back tuck. Their group clapped. Tori and André liked to call it "tandem tumbling" whenever they simultaneously executed moves together.

"I'm gonna do my standing back tuck," Jade said. "Do you need a spotter?" André asked. "Thanks. But I just got it and I need to practice it without a spotter," Jade said. Brooke hugged her sister. "You got this, Jadey!" she said encouragingly. Jade smiled at her sister, then walked away, so she could have space. She stood for a moment, mentally preparing herself. She jumped backwards and flipped in the air. When she landed, her group (except Elise) cheered loudly. "Nice!" André complimented. Brooke jumped up and down, clapping. "That was so awesome, Jadey!" she enthusiastically told her sister. Elise glared at her. "_That was so awesome, Jadey!_" she mocked. Brooke immediately stopped jumping up and down excitedly. Everyone in the group heard her mocking Brooke and an awkward silence fell upon them. Jade glared at Elise. Brooke quietly held up her tiny hand and high fived her sister. "Can I try my standing back tuck?" Brooke asked. "Can someone spot me first? Then, I wanna try it by myself." "I'll spot for you," Beck offered. He and Brooke gave themselves some room. Beck knelt down on one knee. Normally, people would stand if they're spotting, but since Brooke was so tiny, he was allowed to kneel. Brooke got into her starting position and Beck put his right hand on her lower back. "I'm gonna count to three. Ready?" he said. Brooke nodded. "1...2...3!" Brooke jumped backwards, with Beck's left hand on her hamstring, rotating her through the air. Beck quickly repositioned his hands for Brooke's landing. Everyone minus Elise clapped. "Wait actually can I have a spotter again?" Brooke asked. Jade took Beck's place as Brooke's spotter. She placed her right hand on her sister's lower back. "Ready? One the count of three..." Jade said, "One." Her left hand hovered at Brooke's hamstring, ready to help her flip. "Two," Brooke continued. She stood in her starting position. "Three!" they said at the same time. Brooke jumped backwards and Jade helped her sister complete her rotation in the air. Jade put a hand on Brooke's stomach and a hand on her lower back, so she could help her land safely. Brooke landed swiftly and gracefully. "Good!" Jade cheered.

Brooke took a deep breath. "Okay, I'm ready to try it by myself now!" she announced. Beck and Jade knelt on each side of Brooke, so that they could catch her in case she fell. Brooke mentally counted to three before she jumped backwards and flipped. She landed successfully. "I did it!" she exclaimed excitedly. Elise scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Beginner's luck! Let's see you do that again!" she challenged. Brooke took a deep breath, before she tried her standing back tuck again. She successfully executed the flip again. The group cheered again, while Elise just furiously glared. The group practiced for a while until Hal told everyone to join together.

* * *

"Alright, from what I saw, I thought that you all had improved a lot! Now it's time for a little bit of competitive fun! For the last ten minutes of class we're going to have a Tumble-Off! Let's start off with two people first. Each person will do a few moves. Then the class will vote on who goes to the next round. Do we have any volunteers?" Hal said. No one volunteered. "Well jeez! Don't all volunteer at once," Hal said sarcastically. Still, no one volunteered. "Alright! Get in a circle!" Hal instructed. The class got into a circle and Hal was in the middle. He spun around, pointing his index finger. He stopped and his finger was pointing to Brooke. "Mini Jade, would you like to participate?" he asked. Brooke timidly nodded and joined Hal in the middle of the circle. Elise immediately perked up and volunteered. "Alright! Elise, step right up!" Hal said. Elise walked to the middle of the circle and smugly smirked at Brooke. The rest of the students sat against the wall. "Who wants to go first?" Hal asked. "The dwarf does!" Elise volunteered, shoving Brooke in front of her. Jade glared at Elise again. Brooke walked to the middle of the floor, while Elise and Hal joined the students against the wall. "Whenever you're ready, Mini Jade," Hal said. Brooke nodded. She did three standing side aerials in a row, then a standing front aerial. She began running and did a round off into five back handsprings, ending with a back tuck. For her final move, Brooke wanted to do her standing back tuck. She looked at Jade who was trying to use hand gestures to tell her not to do it. She ignored Jade, because she wanted to prove herself. She took a few deep breaths. She closed her eyes, jumped backwards, and flipped. She stumbled slightly on the landing, but kept her balance and didn't fall. The class cheered loudly. She skipped to Jade and sat on her big sister's lap. Elise walked to the middle of the floor. She did a standing side aerial, then took a running start and did a front aerial. She did a single back handspring. Even though she was nowhere near getting her back tuck, she was not going to let a five year old kid look better than her. She's seen people do back tucks many times and she knew the motions, but she'd never actually attempted it. She hadn't even tried a front tuck yet. She took a deep breath and went for it. She jumped backwards, but didn't have enough momentum to complete the flip. She hit the mat with a loud thud. Hal ran over to her. "Elise! Are you okay?" he asked, trying to help the large girl up. Elise elbowed him in the stomach and got up herself. "I'M FINE!" she shouted. Hal had a very stern look on her face. "What was that?! I never taught you how to do a back tuck! That was reckless. You could have been seriously hurt! Brooke was allowed to do one, because I saw her successfully and safely complete the move several times!" he scolded. He turned around, remembering the rest of the class. "Class is dismissed! Goodbye students," he said, "Elise, I'd like to speak with you right now.


	8. Chapter 8

~ After Lunch Time ~

* * *

After eating lunch with Robbie and Cat, André, Beck, Brooke, Jade and Tori went to their stage fighting class. They entered the room and saw their teacher moving a break away table. "Hey Steve!" Tori greeted. Their teacher's name was actually Russ. His students always say that he looks like a Steve, so he just lets them call him Steve. He was a guest teacher until he was offered a full time teaching position. Now he's the stage fighting teacher. Steve turned around to greet the kids. He and Brooke noticed each other. "Russ!" Brooke exclaimed, running into Steve's arms. Brooke was the only one that called Steve by his actual name. "Brookie? What are you doing here, kiddo?" Steve said, hugging the tiny child in his arms. The gang stared at Steve and Brooke, confused. "I was the stunt and stage fighting coordinator for Concrete Angel. I worked with little Brookie a lot. The musical has a lot of abuse scenes, so they hired me to work with the cast. It's a pretty dark musical and Brooke was always lightening the mood and keeping everyone positive," Steve explained. "You never told us that you were working on Brooke's musical!" Jade said. "Yeah! You just said you had a special project and left," Beck added. Steve shrugged. "Sorry guys! The musical hadn't even been announced. I had to be all hush hush about it," he told everyone. A few other students entered the room and greeted Steve. "It's really ironic running into to you, Brookie. Today we're actually going to be working on scenes from Concrete Angel. Brooke, would you mind helping with class today?" Steve asked. "Sure!" Brooke answered.

Elise walked through the door and gave the group death glares, especially Jade and Brooke. Steve began class, still carrying Brooke on his arms. "Hello class! I have a very special guest with me today. Say hello to Brooke!" he said. The class waved and said 'hi.' Suddenly it clicked. Elise remembered where Brooke was from. Brooke was the kid that got the lead role instead of her cousin, Becky. She and Becky claim that Brooke stole the lead, but in reality the director thought that Becky was too big and intimidating to play a tiny and scared little waif. Elise also auditioned for the musical but she wasn't cast in it. Becky did happened to get a part in the musical- as one of the bullies. This made Becky and Elise angry- to them, she was the kid that ruined their lives -and they've resented Brooke and her success ever since. "Little Brooke and I worked together in the Broadway musical, Concrete Angel. She had a lot of stage fighting scenes. Today we are going to work on scenes from the musical. I'm putting you into groups and I'm giving each group a different scene. You have all of class to work on the scenes. I removed the stage directions, because I'd like to see how you interpret the scenes. Try to incorporate the stuff that I've taught you into the scenes. I'll be walking around and checking in on you throughout class. The group that does the best job will have their scene made into a video. Let me know if you need help. Brooke will be helping you with your scenes and if you may use her in your scenes if you'd like too. Jade, Beck, Tori, and André: you areGroup 1. Maddy, Bryan, Cole, and Gianna: you are Group 2. Elise, Freddie, Nina, and Greyson: you are Group 3. Okay, chop chop! Get to work. I will be working with Group 3 first. Brooke, will you work with Group 1 first?" Steve said. Brooke nodded and skipped over to Jade, André, Tori and Beck.

* * *

"So the characters in our scene are...Sophie: five year old child of Lisa and Wallace, Dream Lisa: mother of Sophie; wife to Wallace, Wallace; haunting Sleeping Lisa's dreams: father of Sophie; husband to Lisa, Sleeping Lisa: asleep during scene, and Mystery Guy: identity concealed," André said, reading from the script. "Well, clearly Brooke should be Sophie," said Tori. The group agreed. They talked for a bit and assigned roles. Jade was playing Dream Lisa. Tori was playing Sleeping Lisa. Beck was playing Wallace, André was playing the Mystery Guy, and of course, Brooke was playing Sophie. They read their lines together, before deciding how to block the scene and incorporate stage fighting. After discussing the scene for a while, the group finally worked out their scene's details. Tori would be in the back, sleeping restlessly on a bed and mumbling her lines as if she were having a nightmare. She'd wake up, screaming at the end of the scene. Beck would begin abusing Brooke's character and delivering his lines threateningly and violently. He'd then become violent towards Jade's character and shout at her. André would follow Jade's character around and he'd ominously and spookily say his lines. Brooke would be cowering, and crying. She'd also run to Jade at one point and she then sings before she "dies." Jade would also cower and she also tries protect herself from Beck's character. She'd become guilt stricken. The group decided that they wanted the dream to be a combination of a look into the future and a guilt trip.

They group ran through their scene a few times before Brooke had to help Group 3. Before Brooke left, they showed Steve their scene. He critiqued it and gave them some pointers. Then he went to help Group 2. Working with Elise made Brooke very uncomfortable, so she made sure that she kept her distance at all times. After working with Group 3, Brooke helped Group 2. Since Group 2 decided not to have her in their scene, Brooke spent the rest of her time practicing scenes with Group 1 and Group 3.

* * *

"Alright! Everyone! Time's up! You have 30 minutes to go to the Prop Room and Costume Room and get costumes and props! You may also use break away props. After your 30 minutes are up, we will be performing in the Black Box Theatre. Please come back wearing your costumes, so that we aren't wasting time changing. I'm going to film your scenes and people can view them and vote on The Slap. Group 1 is going first, then Group 2, and finally Group 3 is going last. Okay, go!" Steve said. The groups rushed out of the room. Groups 2 and 3 headed straight for the Prop Room. Group 1 decided to avoid the chaos, so they went to the Costume Room.

Tori, Beck, Jade, and André looked through racks of costumes. "Brooke, you wore a pale blue dress with ribbons in your hair right?" Jade asked. Brooke nodded. Jade had seen Brooke perform on Broadway a couple of times, so she was somewhat familiar with the musical. Brooke began looking through the costumes, trying to find a dress that looked like her character's costume. Tori decided to wear a worn out t-shirt and a pair of flannel pajama pants. Jade was wearing a long flowing white night gown, so she'd look more dreamlike. Beck wore a suit, because his character was a wealthy businessman. André wore a black knee length trench coat, a black fedora, and a pair of black sunglasses. Although they found hair ribbons for Brooke quickly, the group had a difficult time finding a costume for Brooke. She was an extremely tiny child and most of the costumes were sized for high school students. Beck, Jade, and Brooke were looking at one rack of small dresses, while Tori and André looked at separate dress racks. "This is the smallest dress I could find," Tori announced, holding up a casual pale yellow sundress. She held it up to Brooke to see if it would fit. Beck shrugged. "Have her try it on," Beck suggested. Tori took the dress off its hanger and helped Brooke slip it on over her clothing. The dress hung loosely on Brooke and the straps kept falling off. "Okay...that is waaaay to big!" Tori concluded. She helped Brooke take of the dress and put it back where she found it. "We'll think of something," André said. "Let's go to the Prop Room now." As the group left, Group 2 and 3 entered the Costume Room. Beck and André found a bed, while Tori and Jade found other small props. Brooke helped Tori bring the smaller props into the Black Box Theatre. André, Beck, and Jade carried the bed into the theatre. They began setting up their stage, since their group was performing first. The stage was set up to look like a cheap dingy motel room. They still didn't have a costume for Brooke, so they asked Steve for help. "Hey Steve, we can't find a costume for Brooke," Jade said. Steve thought for a moment. Then he had an idea. "I'll be right back!" he announced.

Steve returned, carrying a tiny and tattered pink dress. He handed the dress to Brooke, who went to the bathroom to change. "That's perfect!" Tori exclaimed. "Where'd you find that? We looked everywhere," Beck asked. Brooke came back into the theatre. "Russ! How'd you get this dress? It fits me almost perfectly, except it's a little big," she said. Steve ruffled the child's hair and smiled. "It's actually the dress that one of our prop/stunt dummies wear," he said. "Are you guys done setting up?" "Yup!" André answered. Steve looked at his watch. "Awesome! You guys have like 15 minutes to chill out," he said. He left the room to tell the other groups that they had 15 minutes left.

* * *

Tori, André, Beck and Jade stood and talked with each other. They were playing on their phones. André showed everyone a picture of the new guitar he bought with Brooke's gift card. Brooke tried to jump up and see the picture too. "I can't see!" she complained. André picked her up and set her down on a nearby table. "There you go, Baby Jade," he said. Even though Brooke was still shorter than everyone else, she could now see the picture. "Whoa! Cool guitar!" she told André. "Awww! She's still shorter than all of us!" Tori exclaimed. Jade snapped a picture of André standing by the table with Brooke standing on it.

"Whoa! That's a breakaway table! Why are you standing on it?!" Steve exclaimed as he entered the theatre. "I couldn't see, so André put me on the table," Brooke responded. Steve raised an eyebrow. "Wait...the table didn't break? I guess you're too light to make the table collapse, Brookie," he said. "But please get down, just to be safe." André helped Brooke get off the table. A few minutes later, the rest of the class entered. They sat down. Tori got into the bed, while the rest of her group took their places. "It's time to perform your scenes! First up is Group 1!" Steve announced, before going into the wings. He clicked a remote which made the camera start filming. "If you feel uncomfortable or have any problems, just yell the safe word. Remember, the safe word is butternut. Okay. Action!"

* * *

Beck, Jade, and Brooke held their poses like statues as Tori tossed and turned in the bed. Once Tori settled back down, Beck and Brooke began to move. Beck stood at an angle and acted like he was hitting Brooke. Steve played the hitting sound effects from backstage. Brooke reacted after each time she was "hit." Jade stayed like a statue, watching Beck and Brooke, but did nothing.


	9. Chapter 9

**[Scene]**

**Beck:** You are a rotten, useless little kid!

**Brooke:** You're hitting me, Daddy!

**Beck:** GOOD! YOU DESERVE IT!

**Brooke:** I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to interrupt your meeting!

**Beck:** _(He picks __Brooke__ up)_ Are you giving me attitude?_ (He begins shaking her)_

**Brooke:** No, Daddy! I'm sorry!

**Beck:** _(He drops __Brooke)_ That tears it! _(He pulls __Brooke__ by her hair to a corner upstage left)_ Now stay there!

**- slamming door sound effect -**

**Beck:** _(He walks angrily offstage) _

**Brooke:** _(She sits with her back to the audience and cries softly)_

**Tori:** _(She begins to toss and turn again, but settles down)_

**Jade:** _(She runs to __Brooke)_

**Tori:** _*sleep talking* _I'm sorry, Sophie. I'm so so sorry.

**Jade:** _(She kneels down next to Brooke and hugs her)_

**Brooke:** _*still crying*_ Mommy?

**Jade:** _(She picks Brooke up and rocks her gently)_ I'm here.

**Brooke:** _(She clings onto Jade and cries)_

**Beck:** _(He enters stage right and furiously makes his way towards Brooke and Jade)_ Lisa, what are you doing!?

**Tori:** _(She flinches in her sleep)_

**Jade:** Wallace!

**Beck:** _(He angrily steps closer to Jade) _WHY ARE YOU HOLDING THAT THING?! You know that you're not allowed to interfere with my disciplining!

**Jade:** She was alone and crying in that dark, dirty baseme-_ (She gets cut off by Beck)_

**Beck:** _(He cuts Jade off)_ I told you to get rid of that child. But what did you do? You kept it and ruined my life! Now all you do is coddle that kid! _(He rips Brooke out of Jade's arms and pushes her to the ground)_

**Jade:** _(She tries to help Brooke, but Beck stops her)_

**Beck:** _(He knees Jade in the stomach)_ Stay away from her! She needs to grow up!

**Jade:** _(She holds her stomach and moans in pain)_ She's five years old!

**Brooke:** _(She runs offstage and into the left wing)_

**Beck:** _(He starts to stage punch Jade) _

**Jade:** _(She cowers and tries to block Beck's punches)_

**Beck:** _(He stops punching Jade)_ Ugh, I'm gonna go watch the game now. _(He shoves Jade out of his way and exits stage left)_

**Jade:** _(She exits stage right and returns to the stage, now rolling a suitcase, thenshe breaks down and cries)_ I can't do this anymore. _(She pulls herself together and rushes across the stage, exiting stage left)_

**Tori: **_(She restlessly moves around in the bed)_

**Beck:** _*shouting offstage*_ Lisa? Lisa! Where are you?! Come on, baby! Let's make up!_ (He runs on stage, noticing that Jade is "gone")_ Quit playing games with me, bitch! I know you're here!

**Brooke:** _(She enters stage left and looks around for Beck)_ Daddy? Why are you shouting?

**Beck:** _(He stomps onto stage, carrying a beer bottle and sees Brooke)_ Why are you out of bed!?

**Brooke:** I heard you yelling.

**Beck:** Where's your mother?

**Brooke:** _(She shrugs) _I don't know.

**Beck:** _(He grabs Brooke's shoulders and shakes her)_ Don't you lie to me!

**Brooke:** I don't know!

**Beck:** _(His character notices that one of the cars is missing)_ What happened to our second car?!

**Brooke:** Maybe mommy went to the store.

**Beck:** _(He realizes that Jade has left him)_ She left!

**Brooke:** When will she come back?

**Beck:** _(He's getting more angry with each passing)_ This is your fault! You made her leave!

**Brooke:** _(She steps back) _No, I didn't.

**Beck:** _(He smashes his breakaway bottle on the side of Brooke's face)_ You little liar!

**Brooke:**_ (She tries to run away but Beck catches her) _I'm not lying!

**Beck:** _(He begins to stage choke Brooke)_ Tell me where she is!

**Brooke:** _(She struggles to breathe)_ I don't know where mommy is!

**Beck:** _(He stops and drags Brooke by her hair offstage) *offstage* _You know what happens to little girls that lie to their fathers?

**Brooke:** _*offstage*_ No...

**Beck:** _*offstage*_ This! _(He "stabs" Brooke)_

**-stabbing sound effect-**

**Brooke:** _(She screams)_

**Beck:** _(He continues to "stab" Brooke) _

**-multiple stabbing sound effects-**

**Tori:** _(She flinches with each stabbing sound effect)_

**Beck:** _*shouting offstage*_ Now tell me where she is! _(Brooke doesn't respond)_ Get up_! (Brooke still doesn't respond)_ Sophie, stop! This isn't funny! Wake up! Godammit! Wake up!

**-slapping sound effect-**

**Brooke:** _(She takes one last weak breath)_ I'm sorry, Daddy. _(She "dies")_

**Beck:** _(His character realizes that he just killed his own daughter)_ Shit! Shit shit shit! What am I going to do with it!?

**Jade:** _(She enters the stage, rolling her suitcase)_

**-ringing phone sound effect-**

**Jade:** _(She answers her cellphone)_

**Jade:** Hello?

**Beck:** _*offstage* _Lisa...

**Jade:** Wallace? I don't want to talk to you anymore! Goodb- _(She gets cut off by Beck)_

**Beck:** _(He cuts Jade off) *offstage* _She's dead.

**Jade:** What?

**Beck:** _*offstage*_ She's dead. _*stuttering*_ I-I-I k-killed her.

**Jade:** You what?!

**Beck:** *offstage* You have to come back and help me hide its body!

**Jade:** I'm calling the police!

**Beck:** _*offstage*_ You better not do that or you'll be sorry!

**Jade:** (She hangs up the phone and calls 911)

**-police siren sound effect-**

**André:** _(He creeps onto stage behind Jade)_ This is your fault.

**Jade:** _(She screams and turns around)_ Who are you?!

**André:** You killed that little girl.

**Jade:** _(She backs away from André)_ Get out of here! Leave me alone!

**André:** Your daughter is dead because of you.

**Jade:** Seriously, if you don't get out right now, I'm calling the police again.

**André:** You could have done something! But instead you abandoned your child and left her with that monster.

**Jade:** No, this isn't my fault. There was nothing I could do.

**André:** She's gone...FOREVER!

**Jade:** Stop!

_(André continues to accuse Jade's character and blame her for Brooke's character's death. Brooke and Beck enter the stage. André, Brooke, and Beck surround Jade. Beck yells at Jade, Brooke cries, and André blames Jade. Their voices overlap until it's just a loud mess of voices.)_

**Brooke:** Why didn't you do anything, mommy? You could've saved me! He killed me, mommy! Now, I'll never go to 1st grade or get married or have children! Why didn't you love me enough to do something, mommy?

**Jade:** _(She drops to the ground with her hands over her ears)_

_(Beck, André, and Brooke are still talking over each other)_

**Jade:** Stop! Please! JUST STOP IT!

**Tori:** _(She sits up in the bed, panting and screaming)_ I'm sorry!"

_(Everyone except Tori stops talking and freezes)_

**Tori:** I'm sorry, Sophie..._(Her phone rings and she answers it)_ Hello? _(She pauses to "listen")_ She's dead?!

**[End of Scene]**

Steve clicked his remote and the camera stopped recording. The group took their bows and moved their props out of the way for the next group, before sitting down.


	10. Chapter 10

Group 2 had just finished performing. The class clapped and the group moved their props and sat back down. Group 3 arranged their props and Brooke got onto the stage to perform. Once everything was set up, they began their scene. Elise was playing Wallace and Brooke was still Sophie. Their characters started the scene.

* * *

**[Scene]**

**Elise:** Sophie, eat your food!

**Brooke:** (There is a plate of food in front of her) Daddy, I don't like spaghetti and meatballs.

**Elise:** You will eat whatever I put in front of you!

**Brooke:** But I'm allergic to the red sauce...

**Elise:** _(She pushes Brooke's face into the spaghetti and meatballs)_ EAT IT! _(She pulls Brooke's face up with her pigtails)_

{Brooke was thrown off, because Elise shoving her face into the food was not planned. She tried to keep going, even though her head hurt from getting her hair pulled. She went with it, because she was scared that Elise would get mad if she stopped the scene.}

**Brooke:** _(She is about to say her next line, but Elise smashes her face into the spaghetti again)_

**Elise:** You are a rotten, stinkin', nasty little beast.

{Ever since she remembered that Brooke was the kid that allegedly stole her cousin's role, her hatred and rage kept growing as each minute of class progressed.}

**Elise:** _(She shoves little Brooke out of her chair)_

**Brooke:** _(She tries to stand up and say her next line)_

**Elise:** _(She puts her giant hand over Brooke's face and pushes her down)_

{Elise stared at the helpless child in front of her. The fact that Brooke was trying to keep the scene going only made her more angry. Suddenly, all the rage that was building up exploded. Brooke saw the rage in Elise's eyes and scream, "BUTTERNUT!" Before anyone could do anything, Elise punched Brooke square in the face. Her fist was almost as big as Brooke's entire face. Everyone gasped. They were all too shocked to react.}

**[End of Scene]**

* * *

Brooke was punched so hard that she saw stars. Being the first ones to come out of their state of shock, Steve, Elise's group mates, Tori, Beck, Jade, and André ran onto the stage, crowding around Brooke. Steve quickly clicked his remote and stopped the camera from filming. Angry that Brooke was getting all the attention now, Elise charged at crowd. She reached and tried to grab Brooke. Steve and her group mates had to restrain her. "Somebody go get Helen and Lane!" ordered Steve. Two students ran out of the theatre.

Beck scooped Brooke into his arms. Jade was examining her little sister's face. Brooke was still too stunned to react. She wasn't in any pain until her adrenaline began to wear off. When she finally snapped out of her shocked state, the immense pain in her face hit her like a ton of bricks, but she tried not to cry. Her nose was bleeding heavily, so her sister went to the bathroom to get paper towels. Tori and André were trying to cheer Brooke up, while Jade went to the bathroom to get some paper towels. When she came back, she gently wiped the tomato sauce off her sister's injured face. "OW!" Brooke screamed, as Jade tried to get some tomato sauce off her nose. Jade quickly stopped and took her hand away from Brooke's face. "Where does it hurt?" Tori asked. "Everywhere!" Brooke cried. Jade carefully wiped the rest of the tomato sauce off of Brooke's face and dabbed then blood from under her nose. Suddenly, Robbie and Cat burst through the door. "Lane?" Steve called. "No, it's Cat and Robbie!" Robbie responded. He and Cat ran to Brooke. "We saw the video on The Slap and came as fast as we could!" Cat said, "What was that all about?" She looked at Brooke and gasped quietly. "Was it just a stage fighting scene gone wrong or...?" Robbie began. He leaned Rex toward Jade's ear. "Or sabotage?" Rex said. Jade swatted Rex away. "Dang girl! Chill!" Rex said. Jade glared at Rex and Robbie, but turned her focus back to Brooke.

* * *

Helen, then Lane entered the theatre. "What happened?! Did Tori hit someone with a cane again?!" Lane exclaimed. Tori sighed, annoyed and toll her eyes. Helen saw Brooke and went over to her. "Ooh baby girl, what happened?" she questioned. Since Brooke was too discombobulated to speak, André answered Helen's question. "Brooke and Elise were doing a scene," he began. "And Elise shoved Brooke out of a chair and pushed her down," Tori continued. "Then Elise punched Brooke in the face," Beck added. Helen looked startled. "She also shoved Brooke's face into spaghetti and meatballs, but we didn't know if it was planned or not," Jade finished. "It was NOT planned!" Brooke exclaimed unhappily. "Wait a second. Are we talking about Elise Meyers? Super tall and really muscular?" Helen questioned. "Yeah, she exploded at Brooke last period too," Beck confirmed. "I talked to her yesterday about controlling her temper! I told her that if she didn't keep her temper in check, she'd have to go to mandatory Anger Management classes," Helen said.

Elise came charging at Brooke again after Steve and Lane stopped restraining her. They quickly caught her and restrained her before she could touch Brooke. "You said you weren't going to attack her again!" Steve exclaimed. "Let me at that little bitch! I'm gonna destroy her!" Elise yelled as she struggled to free herself. Beck protectively tightened his arms around Brooke. "I have another Saturday detention because of this dwarf!" Elise shouted. "I'm gonna kill this little shit!" Jade whipped out her PearPhone and dialled 9-1-1.

"911, what's your emergency?"

"Hi, my name is Jade West. I'm at Hollywood Arts High School and one of my classmates is on a violent rampage."

"Is anyone hurt?"

"Yes, she punched my sister in the face and she's trying to attack her. She's making death threats."

"Alright, stay calm. We're sending a few officers to check out the situation."

"Thank you so much!"

"No problem, Honey. Stay safe!"

Jade hung up. "The police are on their way!" she announced. Steve, Lane, and some of the students were struggling to keep Elise contained. "Tell them to hurry!" Steve exclaimed. Elise kicked Lane in the shin and elbowed Steve in the groin. The other students couldn't restrain her and she broke free. "Run!" Lane shouted to Jade, Beck, Tori, André, Robbie, Cat, and Brooke. The group ran out of the theatre and into an empty dance studio. "Get down and hide, so she doesn't come in here!" Beck instructed. Since the door could only be locked and unlocked with a key, they had no way of preventing Elise from entering. Everyone hid in a corner that couldn't be seen if looking through the door's window. Elise shoved Helen out of the way and ran in the direction that the group went in. Because the dance studio was the closest room to the Black Box Theatre, Elise check there first. She opened the door and walked in. The gang tried to stay as quiet as possible, hoping that Elise would leave. Elise scanned the room and caught a glimpse of Brooke's white hair ribbon. She rushed over to the corner where everyone was hiding. "AH HA! I found you!" she exclaimed. "Eek! Guys, she found us!" Cat squeaked. Elise tilted her head to the side, cracking her neck. "HEY! Dwarf and slut, you bitches stay. Everyone else, GET OUT!" Elise commanded. "No!" Beck said calmly. Elise glared at Beck. "What did you just say, Pretty Boy?!" Beck remained calm and collected before repeating himself. "We're not leaving our friends in danger," André said. Elise whipped out a knife from behind her and pointed it towards the group. "Go. Now!" she ordered. "She has a knife!" exclaimed a terrified Cat. Tori patted the redhead on the back. "It's probably just a trick knife," she whispered. Elise pointed the knife at Tori. "Are you calling me a liar, Cheekbones?!" she questioned. Tori quickly shook her head, "No, not at all!" Elise stepped closer towards the group. "Please just leave! I don't want you guys getting hurt!" Brooke pleaded. Elise glared menacingly. "I suggest you follow the dwarf's advice," she growled. Slowly, everyone stood up. Then all at once they made a run for it in different directions. Even Jade ran. Beck was stilling carrying Brooke. Elise ran after the group in the hallway. The hallway was just going straight, but three quarters of the way down, it split. It split into another hallway going left and another hallway going right. The group had three options, left, right, or straight ahead. Tori and Robbie went right, André and Cat went straight, and Beck, Brooke, and Jade went left.

Elise followed Beck, Brooke, and Jade. She grabbed another knife from the vest she was wearing. "This is my knife throwing vest! And I have a bunch of knives just waiting to be thrown," she taunted. Beck, who was carrying Brooke, and Jade ran in a zigzag pattern to minimize their chances of getting hit with a knife. Elise hurled the first knife, aiming for Jade's neck. The knife missed, but grazed Jade's left arm. Elise chucked her second knife at Beck, hoping she could bring him (and subsequently Brooke) down. The second knife missed and clattered to the floor. She pulled out a third and fourth knife. She threw both knives, hoping that at least one of them would hit somebody. The third knife grazed Beck's right calf and the fourth knife grazed Brooke's cheek. She took out her last two knives and hurled both of them again. Knife #5 grazed Jade's upper back and knife #6 grazed Beck's left shoulder blade. Beck and Jade started to panic, because they were nearing the end of the hallway. Elise remembered that she had her back up knife and took it out. She hurled it as hard as she could. It missed Both Beck and Jade by mere centimetres. Instead, it landed in the cork bulletin board on the wall in front of them. "Freeze!" a deep voice said. Back and Jade kept running, because they didn't want to take any chances, but Elise was distracted and slowed down. Two police officers chased after her and eventually caught her. When Beck and Jade knew that Elise had been caught, they stopped running. "Elise Meyers, you're under arresting for assault, making death threats, and attempted murder," one officer said. The second office read Elise her Miranda rights and hand cuffed her. "Let me go! That black haired slut with the green and blue highlights is Elise Meyers!" she lied. Neither officer believed her and they took her to police station. Beck and Jade stood for a while, catching their breath. A third officer found them and walked over to them. "Are you kids okay?" he asked. Jade nodded, breathlessly. "Yes, officer. Thank you," Beck said. The officer noticed Brooke's bruised face and the kids' wounds from where the knives grazed them. "Son, your shoulder blade is bleeding," he commented. Beck felt his shoulder blade and saw the blood on his hands. "It's nothing, a few of her knives just grazed against us," he responded. "Come on, let's get you three to a doctor," the officer said. The four people walked back to the Black Box Theatre. They gathered their belongings and changed out of their costumes. Then the officer took them to the hospital.


	11. Chapter 11

Beck and Jade had their injuries looked at and bandaged, while Brooke was taken for X-rays. The doctors wanted to determine whether or not she had a broken nose and/or other facial injuries. Beck and Jade waited for Brooke in the paediatric waiting room. Jade rested her head on Beck's shoulder. "This is my fault," she said. "No, it's not. Elise was bound to explode," he told his girlfriend. Guilt stricken, tears began to fall from Jade's eyes. She sniffled and wiped her eyes with a tissue that Beck handed her. "If I hadn't brought her to Hollywood Arts, then none of this would have happened," she said. Beck stroked Jade's jet black hair. "But imagine what could've happened if you left her with your father," Beck said. He knew what Jade's father did to his children. He's seen Jade come to school with bruises and lame excuses for why she has them. He begged his girlfriend to get help, but she swore him to secrecy. Jade was quiet for a moment. "You have a good point," she finally said. Beck kissed her on the forehead and the two continued to wait.

* * *

Several minutes later, a nurse took Beck and Jade to Brooke. Brooke was sitting up, talking to the doctor. "You two have a very lovely daughter," the doctor commented. Beck and Jade awkwardly looked at the doctor. "She's my little sister..." Jade informed him. "Oh..." the doctor mumbled. He finished writing something in Brooke's file. "Her nose is indeed broken. And her right eye socket and cheekbones are bruised. I'm going to put her nose in a splint, just to be on the safe side. Luckily, the break in her nose is minor, so she shouldn't have any deformities after it heals. It should heal in about 3-4 weeks," he said. "We also took some pictures for police records." He went through how to care for Brooke's nose and how to manage pain, before splinting Brooke's nose. After Brooke's nose was splinted, the doctor told Jade to keep the splint on for at least 48-72 hours. He bandaged Brooke's scraped cheek and explained her other injuries and how to care for them. He gave Brooke a lollipop, then discharged her from the hospital.

* * *

Beck and Jade decided that it was best for Brooke not to be around her father for the time being, so Jade and Brooke were going to stay in Beck's RV. Beck drove Jade and Brooke home so that they could pack some clothing and toiletries and get changed. After they packed, Beck took Jade and Brooke to his RV. He parked his car and helped Jade and Brooke bring their belongings inside.

Beck set up his second bed, putting sheets on it for Brooke. He and Jade were going to share his bed. Brooke placed her pillow, blanket, and favourite stuffed an animal- a bunny that Jade gave her -on her bed. "If you need something, just wake me or Beck up. Don't worry, we won't get mad," Jade told Brooke. She tucked her little sister in and stayed with her until she fell asleep. Once Brooke was asleep, she crawled into bed with Beck. Beck protectively wrapped his arm around Jade.

"I love you, Beck."

"I love you more, Jade."

The exhausted teenagers quickly fell fast asleep, nestled close together.


	12. Chapter 12

~ The Next Day ~

* * *

Jade awoke to a gentle tap on her shoulder. "Jadey?" said little Brooke. Jade mumbled something and rolled over. "Jadey?" Brooke tried again. Jade groggily opened her eyes and looked at her little sister. "Hey, Brookie," she said, still half asleep. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What's up?" Brooke pointed to her right eye. "My face hurts and I can't open my eye!" she complained. Jade gently tucked a strand of hair behind her sister's ear. She took a look at Brooke's right eye, which had swollen shut. "The doctor prescribed you some pain medicine," she said, "One sec." She got up and took out one of the pain pills. She set it on the table and got a glass of water for Brooke. "Can you swallow pills?" she asked. Brooke nodded. "I think so." She put the pill in her mouth and washed it down with a sip of water. "I think you and Beck should get married," she said out of the blue. Jade chuckled, "Oh really?" Brooke nodded. "Yep!"

Suddenly, Beck opened the door to his RV and entered. "Good morning!" he greeted. He set a plate of bacon and pancakes down. "I've brought breakfast!" he announced. "We were just talking about you," Jade commented, picking up a piece of bacon. Beck kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "I hope you were saying nice things," he joked. He picked up a piece of bacon and ate it. "Little Brookie here thinks that we should get married," Jade said. Brooke smiled and gave Beck a thumbs up. Beck ruffled the little girl's hair and laughed. "Is that so?" he asked. Brooke nodded again. "But we're only sixteen...well Beck actually just turned seventeen," Jade told her. Brooke rolled her eyes. "Well, you'll be seventeen in a few months. And I meant when you guys are older!" she informed her older sister. Beck and Jade chuckled. "You should eat something, kiddo," Beck suggested. Brooke shrugged. "Nah, I'm not that hungry," she replied. Jade offered her a strip of bacon. "Come on! Just one piece," Jade said. Brooke to the bacon and broke it on half. "I'll eat half of it," she compromised, handing her sister the other piece of bacon. Beck picked up his PearPhone and turned it on. His screen was flooded with texts and notifications from The Slap. Tori, André, Robbie, and Cat sent him texts asking if everyone was okay. Some of Beck's friends posted on his Slap page, asking if everything was alright. As he scrolled through the comments on his Slap page, he saw dozens of Northridge girls' posting things like 'OMG! I hope you're okay!1' and 'Is everything okay?!' He chuckled at all the Northridge girls' posts. "What's so funny, Beck?" Jade asked, eyeing her boyfriend's PearPhone. "Nothing, just Northridge girls," he replied nonchalantly. Jade grabbed his phone and scrolled through the posts on Beck's Slap page. "I though you told me they stopped posting on your page!" she exclaimed. Beck took his phone back. "They probably just heard about what happened and freaked out a little. Chill, you know that those girls don't have anything on you," he said. Jade reluctantly accepted this and moved on. "What time is it?" asked Brooke. Beck looked at his phone. "Nine thirty," he answered. Jade whipped around to face Beck. "We're gonna be late for school, Beck!" she exclaimed. Beck got up and gave Jade hug. "Relax, babe. School's been cancelled, because of what happened yesterday," he told her. Jade relaxed. "Well, why didn't you tell me that?" she questioned, playfully slapping Beck's arm. "Sorry. Will a kiss make it better?" Beck said cheekily. Jade smiled and Beck kissed her on the lips. "You're forgiven," Jade said.

* * *

After everyone was finished getting ready for the day, Beck invited Tori, André, Cat, and Robbie over to his RV. Ten minutes later, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Beck called. "It's meeee!" Cat responded cheerfully. Recognizing his friend's voice, Beck went to the door and opened it. Cat, Robbie, André, and Tori were outside. "Come on in!" Beck said, holding the door opened. Jade and Brooke greeted everyone. After seeing Brooke's bruised and swollen face, Cat gasped then shrieked really loudly. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed, pointing to Brooke's face. Brooke turned to Jade. "You said I didn't look that bad!" she angrily told her sister. Jade gave Cat an annoyed looked. "You look fine. Doesn't she, Cat?" Jade said through gritted teeth. Realizing what she did, Cat answered back, "You look great!" André and Robbie took a seat on the couch, while Tori sat on the floor in front of them with Cat. "Baby Jade, what happened to your nose?" André asked. "She broke my nose!" Brooke answered. André gave her a sympathetic look and patted her on the head. "Aww! It's okay! One time I broke my nose after tripping over a rock with my scooter," Robbie said. "Well, at least it's better now," Brooke told him.

Beck sat on his bed with Jade and Brooke sat on Jade's lap. "So what made Elise go nuts yesterday?" Tori asked. Everyone shrugged. "Your guess is as good as anyone's," Beck said. "She looked like she knew Brooke though," Jade said. She looked at Brooke. "I never saw that girl until yesterday!" Brooke said. The group discussed the incident for a while. "Well, she was an insane person. She was bound to erupt sometime," André said. Cat giggled and everyone looked at her. "Hehe...like a volcano," she commented. Ignoring her friend's comment, Tori tried to change the subject. "Wanna do something?" she asked. "Like what?" asked Robbie. Tori shrugged, "I dunno." "We could go to the Green Meadow Mall," Beck suggested. Everyone agreed, so the gang got into their cars and drove to the mall.

* * *

Cat, Jade, and Brooke rode with Beck. Tori, André, and Robbie rode together in André's car. After a short drive, the two cars arrived at the Green Meadow Mall. Brooke had brought one of her Build-a-Buddy dolls with her and put it in her backpack. She and the doll looked similar and they had matching outfits on. By now, the swelling in Brooke's right eye had gone down and she could open and close it comfortably. "Jadey?" Brooke asked. "Yes?" Jade answered. Brooke leaned closer to her sister. "What if people laugh at me?" she asked quietly. Jade smiled kindly at the tiny girl. "No one's gonna laugh at you," she replied. Brooke looked more pathetic than funny. She had a black eye, bruising on various parts of her face, and her nose was still in the splint. "Plus, if someone does try to laugh at you, they'll have to go through me first," Jade added with a wink. She helped Brooke unbuckle herself and the two held hands as they walked into the mall.

* * *

The Green Meadow Mall wasn't very crowded, because a lot of people were at school. The gang walked around, decided where to go first. "Let's go to Build-a-Buddy!" Cat squealed. "Can we? I want to make my doll a twin sister!" Brooke asked. The gang agreed and they walked to the Build-a-Buddy store.

"Hello and welcome to Build-a-Buddy! Will you be making a new best friend today?" greeted an employee. Brooke nodded. The store was filled his displays of 18 inch dolls. There were rows and rows of doll clothing and accessories. Along the walls, there were pre-made dolls, ready to be bought. Brooke took her doll out of her backpack and carried her around the store. There were also touch screens that allowed people to customize their dolls. Brooke and Jade went over to a touch screen. Brooke tried to look at the screen, but was too short. Jade picked her up, so she could see the screen. Brooke pushed a green button on the side of touch screen. "I want to make my dolly and twin sister!" she told Jade.

"You have selected the Customize-a-Buddy option! Tap the screen to continue!" the touch screen said. Brooke tapped the screen. "Please select a face!" the device said. Brooke looked through all the faces, trying to make a decision. "Which one looks the most like me?" she asked her sister. "Hmmm..." Jade looked at the screen, then back at her sister. "Number 23," she answered. Brooke tapped option #23. "Now choose the facial details!" the touch screen said. Brooke choose blue eyes, peachy-pinkish lips, and no freckles. "Now choose the hair colour, length, and style!" the machine said. Brooke's hair colour was in between Jade's natural brown hair colour and her current jet black hair colour. She selected long dark brown hair with a slight wave to it. "Thank you! Push the red button if you are finished!" the machine said. Brooke was about to push the red button, but she overheard a conversation between a father and his little girl.

"But Daddy! It's my birthday!"

"I'm very sorry, Sweetheart, but we can't afford to buy a doll."

"But you promised!"

"That was before I lost my job. I'm really sorry."

"All my friends have Build-a-Buddy dolls from here! I'm the only one that doesn't have one! Plus, all their dolls look like them and I don't have any dolls to play with."

"How about I get you one next year?"

"You said that last year!"

"I know, but I didn't expect to get laid off. Come on, Sweetie. How about I buy you a ballon?"

"This is the worst birthday ever! You ruined my life!"

The little girl ran towards a display of dolls and began crying. The father followed his daughter, and tried to comfort her. Brooke looked at Jade. "Come on, Brookie! Are you gonna push the button or not? My arms are getting tired," Jade urged. "Wait! Put me down," Brooke said. Gladly, Jade set her sister down. Brooke ran over to the crying little girl and her father, soon disappearing in the multitude of dolls, clothing, and accessories. Jade quickly took off after her.

* * *

"Hi! I'm Brooke," Brooke said, introducing herself to the little girl. She stuck her hand out. The little girl ignored her and cried harder. "I overheard your conversation," Brooke started. The little girl looked up at her now, still sobbing. "What's wrong with your face?" Brooke frowned for a second but a smile returned quickly. "Sophie!" the father scolded. "It's okay. This mean girl punched me in the face," Brooke replied. The girl continued crying. "So your name is Sophie? That's cool! I was in a musical one time and my characters name was Sophie," Brooke said. The crying girl looked at her again. "This girl is getting a doll and her daddy lets her do musicals and stuff! Why can't I?!" she said sadly. The father sighed. "Honey, I told you that when we have enough money, I'll be able to sign you up for acting lessons," he said. He turned to Brooke. "I'm sorry, kid. Are we in your way?" he apologized. "No, not at all! I overheard you guys talking and I came over," Brooke responded politely. "Great! Now this girl knows we're poor!" Sophie said sadly. She began to cry again. Brooke sat next to the girl. "Well when I heard your conversation, you said it was your birthday," she said. "Yeah..." Sophie said. Brooke smiled. She asked how old Sophie was turning. "Six" Sophie answered. "So, I was going to get my doll, Elizabeth- I call her Lizzie for short -a twin sister today, but then I heard you and your dad talking. And I decided that Lizzie doesn't need a twin sister, because I already made her lots of friends to keep her company at other Build-a-Buddy stores. I decided that you should get a doll instead. She can keep you company, so you won't be sad anymore! Because nobody should ever be sad on their birthday!" Brooke told Sophie. Sophie sniffled and stared at Brooke. "Really?" she asked. Brooke nodded happily. "Really! Come on! I can help you make the doll of your dreams!" she said excitedly.

Suddenly, Jade saw Brooke and ran to her. "Brooke! Don't run away from me like that! Something bad could have happened to you!" Jade scolded. Brooke hung her head guiltily. "Sorry, Jadey. I didn't mean to scare you!" she apologized. Jade hugged her little sister. "It's okay, just don't do it again. Promise?" she said. "Promise!" Brooke replied. "Pinky swear?" Jade asked seriously. Brooke hooked her pinky with Jade's. "Pinky swear." Jade patted her sister on the back. "Did you finally pick out a doll yet?" she asked. Brooke shook her head. "I don't want to get a new doll anymore. I want to give my new friend, Sophie the doll instead," she responded. Jade looked at her little sister. "Are you sure?" Brooke nodded. "I'm sure," she confirmed. She held her hand out and Sophie took it the two skipped to the Customize-a-Buddy machine, with Jade following close behind. The two girls customized a doll. Sophie pushed the red button and a box came down a chute. The machine presented the doll and the girls walked around to find an outfit for it. "Wow! She looks just like you!" Brooke exclaimed. Like Sophie, the doll had pale freckled skin, sage green eyes, and medium length straight blonde hair. Brooke and Sophie ran all around the store, trying to find the perfect outfit. Finally, they settled on a sparkly pink party dress, a birthday party hat, and pink heels. Sophie's dad agreed to buy Sophie the matching girl sized dress, so she and her doll could match. Even though she didn't get another doll, Brooke got the same sparkly pink dress that Sophie. She bought one for her and one for her doll. The two also got matching tiaras for themselves and their dolls. After making her purchase, Brooke and Sophie went into the changing rooms to change into their new dresses. They strutted out and posed with their dolls. Jade and Sophie's father took a few pictures. "Thank you so much, Brooke! This was the beast birthday ever!" Sophie said graciously. She and Brooke hugged. Jade and Sophie's father exchanged contact information, so that the girls could meet up again. "Bye, Brooke!" Sophie called, leaving the store. Brooke smiled and waved back. "You know, what you did for that little girl took a lot of kindness," the cashier said to Brooke. "Thank you," Brooke replied sweetly. The cashier smiled and handed Brooke a piece of paper. Brooke and Jade aside goodbye and left the store. They caught up with everyone else at the pet store, Totally Pets which was a few stores down. Tori and Cat were looking at furry little hamsters, while Robbie and André were trying to talk to the parrots. Beck was waiting for Jade and Brooke at the front of the store. Beck looked at Brooke's ensemble and smiled. "You look like a princess!" he told the little girl. Brooke curtsies in reply. "Why are you guys in a pet store?" Jade asked. "Cat said she needed to get food for her brother's 'special' gerbil," Beck replied. The three people walked into the store. Brooke looked around the store, taking everything in. "Guys! I got the food for my brother's gerbil!" Cat announced. Beck rounded everyone up and they gang left the pet store. They walked around for a few more hours, before going to the food court.

* * *

After ordering their food, the group sat down in a booth. Across from them were two guys. "Hey, Reggie!" one guy said. "What, Cleveland?" replied the other guy, Reggie. Cleveland, the first guy pointed to Brooke. "Isn't that the kid that's starring in the new movie?" He said. Reggie squinted and studied Brooke as she walked farther away. "Yeah, that's her! It looks like she has something on her face...this could be good! Call Donny! He's gonna love this!" he said. Cleveland called Donny and within a few minutes, a man with a camera and some other guys arrived. "This better be good, because I've been waiting to see a celebrity since we got here!" Donny said. "Oh it's good," Reggie said. "See that little girl? That's Brooklyn West. Ya know the little Broadway singer that's gonna be in that new movie?" Cleveland continued. "And she look pretty beat up," I think we could get a nice juicy story outta this one," Reggie added. Donny nodded and the group of paparazzi and the press got out their cameras. He snapped a few pictures of Brooke. "We gotta wait until just the right time," he told everyone. They closely watched the tiny girl.

* * *

"Jadey, can I throw this away?" Brooke asked, holding up her empty ketchup packet. "Sure," Jade said. She kept a watchful eye on Brooke, as the little child walked to the trash can that was a few feet away. "Ok, now!" ordered Donny. He and the rest of his paparazzi group snuck up on Brooke. As Brooke turned around to go back to the table, the paparazzi and press swarmed around her. All kinds of cameras flashed in Brooke's face and dozens of microphones were shoved in her face. As soon as Jade saw Brooke being surrounded, she alerted everyone at the table and they made their way over to help Brooke.

"Brooklyn, what happened to your face?"

"Brooklyn! Over here!"

"Hey! Brooklyn! Why are you in California?"

"Brooklyn, when is your movie coming out?"

"Over here! Brooklyn!"

"Did you have an accident on set?"

"Are you living in an abusive household?"

"Is your nose broken?"

Brooke tried to escape the circle of paparazzi, but she was closed in. "HEY!" Jade shouted. The paparazzi quickly looked at her, but focused their attention on Brooke again. Beck and Jade tried to push their way through the crowd of paparazzi. Other mall goers had stopped to see what the big commotion was about and some of them joined the crowd.

"Brooklyn, look over here!"

"How did you hurt yourself?"

"Did someone do this to you because they were jealous?"

"Is it true that Angelina Jolie is going to adopt you?"

"Is Concrete Angel actually going to be playing at a different Broadway theatre? Or is its run on Broadway over!?"

"Can you comment on your movie character?"

"What can you tell us about the Stunt Double Scandal?"

Brooke tried to hide her bruised face and turn away, but she was surrounded. "Please! Leave me alone," she pleaded. The bright camera flashes and overlap of voices directed at her began to disorient her. She tried to shield herself, but she stumbled a bit. André, Cat, Robbie, Tori, Beck, and Jade were trying to shout over the paparazzi. Eventually Jade was able to push her way through. She grabbed Brooke in her arms and attempted to shove past the sea of cameras, flashes, microphones, and voices.

"Who's that, Brooklyn?"

"Is she your mother?"

"Do you even know this lady?"

"Do you have a sister?"

"Is she the person that injured you?"

"MOVE!" Jade commanded, elbowing a guy in the side. She finally pushed past the paparazzi and press and she looked for an exit. The paparazzi followed her, making an even bigger scene. Beck, Tori, André, Cat, and Robbie caught up with Jade and they tried to form a human barrier between Brooke and the paparazzi.

"Hey! Is that Andy Samberg?!" one paparazzo called out. "I am NOT Andy Samberg!" Robbie exclaimed back.

* * *

Eventually, the gang was to escape the mall. They rushed into their cars and drove away. Brooke was clinging onto Jade for dear life. "Who were those people?" she whimpered. Jade held her little sister and kissed her on the forehead. "They're called paparazzi. They take pictures of famous people, like you," Jade answered. Brooke frowned. "Well, I did not like that!" she said. Jade hugged her little sister. "Don't worry! I won't let them ambush you like that again," she reassured Brooke. Brooke hugged Jade back and the gang went back to Beck's RV.


	13. Chapter 13

~ Two Weeks Later ~

* * *

Brooke's nose splint was gone and all of her injuries had completely healed. Her father and Helen worked out a plan for her schooling. Brooke would study with her tutor in an empty classroom while Jade went to her classes. Brooke was also able to enrol in some acting and dance/gymnastics classes too. Beck and his family invited her and Jade to move in, so now she and Jade were living with Beck.

"Ow!" Brooke exclaimed as her older sister braided her hair. "Sorry, kiddo. I'll try to be more gentle," Jade apologized. She completed Brooke's fishtail braided ponytail. Brooke felt her braid and smiled. "Thanks, Jadey!" she said. "Ready to go?" Beck asked. Brooke nodded, she grabbed her backpack and Jade grabbed her school bag. The three people left for school.

* * *

Brooke worked with her tutor in an empty history classroom throughout the day. She also attended dance and tumbling classes with Jade. She refused to take any stage fighting classes, even though Elise had been expelled and was currently in a juvenile detention centre. After Jade, Beck, Tori, and André finished their stage fighting class, it was time for acting class with Sikowitz. Sikowitz's class was one of the first classes that Brooke had joined. She loved being able to take classes with everybody. Once her tutor dismissed her, Brooke met Jade at her locker. Helen even let Brooke have Elise's old locker, which happened to be directly under Jade's locker. Brooke decided to decorate her with glitter and an ombré design. Her locker had various shades of purple glitter. It started out with white glitter at the top and the glitter becomes dark purple at the bottom. She also added small LED lights that twinkled when she pushed a button.

Brooke opened her locker and put her books inside. Then, she and Jade headed to Sikowitz's classroom. "Hey, Sikowitz!" Jade greeted as she entered the classroom. Sikowitz was writing on the board. He turned around after hearing Jade. "Hello, Jade," Sikowitz said, "Fun Sized Jade." Brooke smiled at said hello. After a few minutes, more students arrived. Tori, Cat, and Robbie came in. Then Beck and André came in. Once everyone was seated, Sikowitz began class.

"Drive-by-Acting exercise! You're all British people at a food court in the USA! GO!" Sikowitz instructed. Mock British accents filled the classroom.

**[Drive-by-Acting exercise]**

**Beck:** Blimey! What happened to all the barbecue flavoured crisps?!

**Jade:** My bloody food is taking too long!

**Cat:** Pip Pip Cheerio! Where is the lift?

**André:** This dimwit got my order wrong!

**Brooke:** These fish and chips are just the bee's knees!

**Robbie:** Ow! I sat on a fork and hurt my bum!

**Tori:** This blooming food is revolting!

**[End of Exercise]**

After the Drive-by-Actung exercise, Sikowitz choose people to participate in a round of Alphabetical Improv. "Jade, Fun Sized Jade, and Beck come on up here!" he said. He pointed to Robbie. "Robbie, what's the setting" he asked. "A hospital," Robbie answered. Sikowitz clapped, "Excellent! Cat, we need a situation!" "A mystery disease that spreads quickly!" Cat relied. Sikowitz clapped again. "Fantastic! And the scene begins..." he said.

* * *

**[Alphabetical Improv Scene]**

**Brooke**: Achoo!

**Jade**: Bless you!

**Beck**: Cover your face with a mask, so you don't get us sick!

**Brooke**: Don't tell me what to do!

**Beck**: Ew! You're going to make me sick.

**Jade**: Fighting is not the best thing to do right now!

**Brooke**: Gross! Someone just barfed!

**Beck**: Hospitals are so gross!

**Brooke**: I don't get why you're here then...

**Beck**: Just stay away from me! I don't want to catch the disease!

**Jade**: Keep your hands clean, so germ won't spread.

**Beck**: Let me have some peace for crying out loud!

**Brooke**: Maybe the doctors will find a cure!

**Beck**: Not gonna happen.

**Jade**: Oh, so now you're the disease expert?

**Beck**: Practically! I watched a video about it on SplashFace last night! There's a new vaccine available and I'm here to get it!

**Brooke**: Quick! Someone help me! I'm getting purple spots!

**Jade**: Really?

**Brooke**: Seriously! Come look!

**Beck**: Touch me and I'll sue!

**Brooke**: Uh oh! The purple spots are growing!

**Jade**: Vaccines might help!

**Brooke**: What are we waiting for? Give me the shot!

**Beck**: Xanax! I need a Xanax!

**Jade**: YOU need a Xanax?! She's the one with the purple spots!

**Brooke**: Zebra! I see a blue and pink zebra!

**Jade**: Are you having hallucinations?

**Brooke**: Bunnies! I see green and yellow bunnies hopping around with the zebra!

**Beck**: Call the doctor!

**Jade**: Doctor?!

**-Sikowitz adds Robbie to the scene-**

**Robbie**: Excuse me? What's going on?

**Brooke**: Feeling...kinda...funky (She "faints")

**Beck**: Good god! She fainted.

**Jade**: Hello! Can you hear me?! _(She gently shakes Brooke)_

**Brooke**: _(She opens her eyes)_ I see a bright white light...

**Beck**: Don't go into the light!

**-Sikowitz imitates a buzzer sound and Beck sit back in his seat-**

**Robbie**: Just stay with us!

**Jade**: Kid, keep breathing!

**Brooke**: Light...so...bright. Limbs...so...cold. _(She "dies")_

**Robbie**: Magic might be able to revive her!

**Jade**: Now would be a good time to have a magician around...

**Robbie**: Oh, well I'm also magician!

**Jade**: Please bring her back to life!

**Robbie**: Quiet! I need absolute silence, so I can concentrate! ... Rallakazambo! _(He points at Brooke and she comes back to life)_

**Jade**: She's alive!

**Brooke**: Thank you!

**Robbie**: You're welcome!

**-Sikowitz imitates a buzzer sound and Robbie leaves the scene- **

**Jade**: Ukeleles!

**Brooke**: Very confusing...

**Jade**: We can use them to drive the disease away with the power of song!

**Brooke**: Are you sure that will work?

**-Sikowitz imitates a buzzer sound and Brooke leaves the scene, meaning Jade has won the Alphabetical Improv challenge-**

**[End of Scene]**

* * *

"Congratulations, Jade! You are the winner of today's improv challenge," Sikowitz said. Jade went back to her seat and Sikowitz taught for the rest of the class period.


	14. Chapter 14

After Sikowitz had finished teaching, he dismissed most of his students. Brooke, Jade, Tori, Cat, Robbie, André, and Beck to stayed behind. Brooke walked up to Sikowitz and tapped him on the shoulder. "Mr. Sikowitz?" she said politely. Sikowitz turned around, "Yes?" "Do you know someone named Felicia Chapman?" Brooke asked. Sikowitz smiled. "She's the woman I'm currently dating," Sikowitz replied. "Why?" "Because she's a really close family friend and she used to be my agent before I moved to New York. And now she's my agent again since I'm back in L.A. She told me that she knows you," Brooke said. She was going to say something, but her phone rang. She took her phone out her bag and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi Brookie! It's Felicia! I have a wonderful opportunity for you! I already called your father and he said that he was okay with you participating."

"Okay! Cool! What's the opportunity?"

"How would you like to go to Disney World?"

"WHAT?!"

"I'm working with Disney World. I'm in charge of promotion material and they said they love it if a certain little five year old came to shoot some photos and perform! They want to broadcast it on national TV."

"Can I bring my sister?"

"Of course! You'll need someone to watch you, because you father will not be accompanying you to Disney World."

"What about me and my sister's friends?"

"Sure! The more the merrier! They can be in the pictures too! Maybe they can even perform! What are their names?"

"Thank you so much! Their names are Beck, Tori, André, Robbie, and Cat."

"So are you in?"

"Definitely!"

"Excellent! I already sent you more information about it. It should be delivered to your house by 4 o'clock."

"Awesome! Thanks!"

"No problem, kiddo! Bye!"

"Bye!"

Brooke hung up and everyone was staring at her. "Well?" Jade asked. Brooke shrugged. "Well what?" she replied. "Well, who was that and why'd you give them our names?" Jade questioned. "Remember FiFi?" Brooke asked. She called Felicia "FiFi" because she had trouble pronouncing her name when she was younger. Jade nodded. "Well she called to tell me that she had an awesome opportunity for me!" Brooke said. She told everyone about Disney World. "I still don't get why you told her our names," Tori said. Brooke put her hands on her hips. "I was getting there, Tori," she said. She continued telling everyone about what Felicia had told her. "And I asked if you guys could come too." Brooke smiled at the gang. Everyone gasped excitedly. "No way! Shut! Up!" Tori exclaimed. Brooke gave her a confused look. "I didn't say anything," she said. "So she really said that we can come to Disney World?" asked Robbie. Brooke nodded. The gang excitedly chattered about it for a while. "She said that she sent me information and that it should be in my mailbox by 4 o'clock," Brooke said. "What time is it now?" André asked. Beck looked at his phone. "4:01," he responded. "If you guys want, we can all hang out in my RV and look over the information together." The gang agreed and left to get their things.

* * *

~ At Beck's RV ~

* * *

"Okay, it says here that our weekly pay check will be...TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS?!" Tori said. Everyone gasped. "Holy chiz!" André exclaimed. Everyone quickly turned to the page Tori was reading in her information packet. Felicia had sent multiple copies of the packet. "So, it says that we're gonna be there from May 15th to August 15th. But they need us to be there by May 1st, for rehearsals," Robbie informed everyone. "That works out perfectly! Because it's during summer break and we come back before school starts again," Beck said. "But school technically isn't over until May 31st," Jade said. The gang thought for a moment. "Hey! After April 25th, all academic classes are over. Until school gets out, only the theatrical classes continue for anyone that needs to finish up getting all their credits," André said. "Is everyone finished with their credits this year?" Everyone nodded. "Alright! We can talk to Principal Helen about it and see what we can do," Beck said. The gang read over the rest of the packets and talked about the trip.

* * *

~ Two Weeks Later ~

* * *

Everyone's parents had agreed to let them go to Disney World. Trina invited herself to Disney World. So she was coming too. Everything except travel expenses was being covered by Felicia and Disney World. Beck, Jade, and Brooke were staying at Cinderella's castle in the Magic Kingdom. Everyone else was staying at the Grand Floridian hotel, which wasn't very far from the park. The gang decided to take a road trip in Beck's RV to Orlando, Florida.

Cat ran up to Jade and Brooke and shrieked excitedly. "Guess what day it is!" she squealed. "Um, Tuesday?" Brooke replied. "No, silly! It's April 15th! Fifteen more days until Disney World!" Cat practically screamed. She jumped up and down excitedly. Annoyed with her best friends, peppiness, Jade groaned loudly. "Cat, if you don't shut up right now, I'm going to Grizzly Glue your mouth shut!" she snapped. Cat immediately stopped jumping and frowned. Brooke elbowed her sister. "Jade, quit being a meanie head!" she said. Jade sighed. "Sorry, Cat. I'm just really tired today," she apologized. "It's okay!" Cat said. Seeing Tori at her locker, Cat skipped away to talk to her. Jade and Brooke finished putting away their books and headed to dance class.


	15. Chapter 15

~ April 25th ~

* * *

The gang already got Helen's approval to skip the last month of school, so that they could go to Disney World. Helen warned them that since they are representing Hollywood Arts, they should be on their best behaviour and not do anything stupid. This was there last day at school before they were heading to Florida.

* * *

After school was over, everyone went home a got their luggage. They met Beck at 4:30 pm. The group decided to leave early for the trip, so that they'd have a few days to relax and adjust to the three hour time difference before starting rehearsals. André, Tori, Cat, Robbie, and Trina were staying in the RV, while Beck would be driving. Brooke and Jade were going to sit in the backseat of Beck's truck. Beck was super excited to drive. He couldn't wait to use the new pickup truck that Brooke had gotten him a few months ago. Beck had stock his mini fridge with snacks and drinks. He made sure to buy an extra gallon sized bottle of water, just in case they got trapped in his RV again. Once everyone was situated, Beck began driving.

* * *

A few hours rolled by. Beck, Jade, and Brooke were chatting with each other. Tori and Cat were looking at pictures of their hotel. Trina was putting on makeup, Robbie was using his PearPad, and André was on the phone, trying to calm his frantic grandmother down. The gang stopped for dinner along the way. After dinner they were back on the road again. "How much longer until we get there?" Brooke asked. "Well, we left at 4:46 and now it's 8:22. So, we have still around 44 hours left," Beck replied. "That's like two days!" Brooke exclaimed. "Go to sleep. Time passes quickly when you're asleep," Jade suggested. "But I'm not tired," Brooke replied as she continued colouring. After a couple of hours, Brooke began getting sleepy. She rested her head on Jade's arm, snuggled up under the blanket that the two sisters were sharing. Jade and Beck continued talking with each other, but lowered their voices so Brooke could sleep.

* * *

Finally, at 10:21 pm, Brooke fell fast asleep. At almost midnight, Beck pulled into an RV campsite that he made reservations at earlier. He parked his RV and got out. He opened the backseat door and smiled at what he saw. Brooke was snuggled against Jade, sleeping soundly. Jade had her arm protectively wrapped around Brooke and was leaning against the window, asleep. He snapped a quick picture and he decided not to disturb them, because they looked so peaceful. He also left them alone because, Jade can get pretty scary when woken up from a deep slumber. He rolled down the windows slightly, so Brooke and Jade would have air and wouldn't get to hot. He locked his truck's door and put on the child safety alarm, before entering his RV. Tori, Trina, and Cat were sleeping on of Beck's second bed. André and Robbie were asleep on Beck's couch, which could be turned into a bed. André and Robbie slept in opposite directions. Robbie's head was where André's feet were and vice versa. Beck quietly got into his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Brooke woke up at 5:32 am. She decided not to wake Jade up, because she too knew how scary Jade gets when she's woken up suddenly. She tried to quietly get out of the truck and see if Beck was awake. As soon as she attempted to get out of her seatbelt, a blaring alarm sound went off. Jade awoke with a start. She jumped up, forgetting that she was in a car, and hit her head on the roof. Beck, André, and Tori ran out. Beck clicked his car keys and silenced the blaring truck.

"What happened?!"

"Is everyone okay!?"

"Jade? Brooke?"

Beck opened the car door and Brooke hopped out, followed by Jade. "I was trying to go see if anyone was awake. I didn't want to wake up Jade, because she's scary when people wake her up. I undid my seatbelt and all of a sudden, your truck started screaming. Sorry, I woke you guys up," Brooke said sheepishly. Beck patted the tiny girl on the head. "It's okay, kiddo. I was already awake," he told Brooke. Jade crossed her arms. "I'm not that scary when people wake me up," she muttered. "Yes, you are!" Beck and Brooke exclaimed simultaneously. André stifled a chuckle, while Tori put a hand over her giggling mouth. "Let's go see if anyone else is awake," Beck suggested. He, Tori, Brooke, André, and Jade peeked into his RV. Cat and Robbie were still asleep. Trina, who had somehow ended up on the ground was asleep too, snoring loudly. "We should let them be," Beck said quietly, closing the door. "Let's get some breakfast at the dining hall," he suggested. Everyone agreed. So, he went inside his RV and left a note on the door. Then the group walked to the dining hall.

The gang chatted for a while, before being joined by Cat, Robbie, and Trina. Once everyone was sitting down with their food, they chatted some more. "I'm gonna get more coffee," Jade announced as she got up from the table. She returned with a steaming cup of black coffee with two sugars. She let it cool down, before taking a sip. Brooke noticed her sister drinking coffee and asked if she could have some. "You won't like it," Jade told her little sister. "How come I won't like it?" Brooke asked.

"You won't like the taste."

"Why not?"

"Because it's for big people."

"You're not _that_ big!"

"I mean it's for older people."

"But I _am_ older!"

"Oh really?"

"Last year I was four and I turned five a few months ago. Now I'm older!"

"I'm talking about older people, like Beck and I."

"Is it against the law for kids to drink coffee?"

"Well, no..."

"_So, why can't I try it?_"

"You won't like the taste of it, because it's not very sweet."

"But I also like _sour_ or _salty_ things!"

"Trust me, you won't like it."

"_Yes, I will!_"

"Fine!"

Jade handed Brooke her coffee cup. Brooke took a sip and her face immediately contorted in disgust. "EW!" she exclaimed. Jade chuckled. "I told you that you wouldn't like it," she said. The other people sitting at the table were trying not to laugh or they were trying to stifle their laughter. "Why do you drink that stuff?!" Brooke asked. Jade shrugged. "I like the taste of it and it gives me energy," she answered.

* * *

The gang finished eating and they headed back to the RV. Everyone was going to shower at the RV campsite's facilities before continuing on the road. Once everyone had showered, the group left the campsite and continued their journey to Florida. This time, André was driving. He and Tori were in the truck while everyone else was in the RV. Each person (sans Tori and Brooke) had a driving shift. André and Tori chatted and sang together as he drove. Trina did her nails while listening to music on her PearPhone, Robby read an eBook on his PearPad, and everyone else talked about Disney World.

"I can't wait to meet all of the princesses! And Mickey Mouse!" Cat squealed. "I want to meet Belle! I need to ask her where she got her gold dress from," Brooke said. Jade grimaced and held her stomach. She groaned. Beck noticed this and asked if she was okay. Jade nodded. "I'm fine. I think I'm just a little carsick right now," she told Beck. Beck kissed his girlfriend's forehead. He did find it strange that Jade felt ill, because she's never had carsickness before. He didn't think much about it, because the two of them had never traveled for so long in his RV. Cat and Brooke excitedly chattered about Disney World and princesses. Beck quietly played Tappy Bird on his phone, while Jade closed her eyes and rested her head on Beck's shoulder.

* * *

After numerous driver rotations and a dinner stop, Beck parked his RV at another campsite for the night. Everyone fell asleep quickly and peacefully slept the night away. In the morning, the gang did the same thing that they did at the first campsite: breakfast and showers before leaving.

* * *

After some long hours on the road, the gang finally arrived in Florida. They checked into the Grand Floridian hotel and everyone went to their rooms. Tori, Cat, Trina, and Brooke were sharing a room, André and Robbie were sharing a room, and Beck and Jade were sharing a room. Brooke, Beck, and Jade were staying at the hotel, because their first night in Cinderella's Castle Suite wasn't until May 15th. They were coming back to the Grand Floridian on May 22nd, after spending seven days in Cinderella's Castle Suit. During the first night at the hotel, everyone was exhausted from traveling, so they just rested.


	16. Chapter 16

~ The Next Morning ~

* * *

The gang met at one of the Grand Floridian's restaurants for breakfast. During breakfast, they discussed what everyone wanted to do. Trina and Brooke wanted to go shopping. As a gift, Felicia sent everyone vouchers for a shopping spree. Everyone else wanted to explore the hotel. Felicia sent a limousine to pick Trina and Brooke up and take them to the mall. Jade reluctantly agreed to let Trina and Brooke go to the mall alone. She informed Trina that if anything bad happens to Brooke, bad things will happen. Tori asked Brooke to keep an eye on Trina for her.

* * *

Once Trina and Brooke were at the mall, they quickly made a shopping plan and listed the stores that they wanted to go to. After their plan was made, the two girls started shopping. First, Trina and Brooke went to an accessory store, next they went to a clothing store called The Neon Flash, then they went to a dance store and bought dance wear. They stopped at the food court for lunch, then made their way to the last store on their list- the Fazzini Store. They piled clothing and shoes in their arms, before going to the fitting rooms. They tried on every article of clothing and footwear that they had gotten and did "fashion shows" for each other so they could get their clothing critiqued. After hours of shopping and trying things on, Trina and Brooke left the mall with their hands full.

"You know? You're not as obnoxious as everyone says you are," Brooke told Trina on their drive back to the hotel. "Who said I'm obnoxious?!" Trina questioned. "Umm people," Brooke quietly answered. The two chatted with each other until they got to the hotel. They both hurried to their room, so that they could relax. They watched iCarly together on Trina's laptop until Tori and Cat came back. "This hotel is so cool!" Tori said as she came through the door. She and Cat told Trina and Brooke about the hotel and what they found out about it. "By the way, Jade told me to tell you guys that we have a reservation at this really fancy restaurant called Petite Amour. She said to be ready by 6:30," Cat announced. Tori checked her watch and saw that it was 6:02. "Cat! Why didn't you tell us earlier?!" she exclaimed. "Sorry!" Cat said. Everyone began rushing to get ready. Cat and Tori were getting dressed, while Trina did her and Brooke's hair and makeup. After their hair and makeup was finished, Brooke and Trina got dressed. Eventually everyone was ready. Tori was wearing a strapless formfitting cardinal red dress with jewels and crystals at the top and Cat had on a strapless pink dress with embellishments on the side. Trina and Brooke were wearing one of the new dress that they got at the mall. Trina's strapless dress was black with lace covering the entire top and the bottom part was made of fine feathers. The feathers looked like fringe. Brooke's dress was purple with sequins and sparkles covering the top and it had a dark purple ribbon wrapped around the midsection. The dress had one thick strap with a bow and a thinner strap that matched the bow around the midsection's colour.

It was exactly 6:30 pm when there was a knock on the door. Tori answered the door. Beck, Jade, Robbie, and André were at the door. The guys were wearing tuxedos and Jade was wearing a strapless black dress with a lace covered top and a hi-low bottom. "Ready to go?" André asked. "Yup!" Tori responded. She, Cat, Trina, and Brooke left the room and the entire gang headed to the limo that was sent.

* * *

When they arrived at the restaurant, the gang was promptly seated in a private room. They were seated at a tall table. Brooke was so tiny that she couldn't see over the top of the table while seated or standing. Petite Amour was an exclusive adult only restaurant, so they didn't have a booster seat. They didn't allow children because they prided themselves on having a peaceful and quiet atmosphere. However, Brooke was an exception. Felicia promised that Brooke was extremely polite and mature for her age, so the restaurant agreed to let her come. They brought out a tall pot for Brooke to sit on, but she was still to short. Eventually everyone gave up on trying to find something tall enough for Brooke, so she sat on Jade's lap. Once everyone was seated, they looked at the menu. "Hey Robbie! Now you eat all the caviar you want!" joked Tori as she remembered the time that Robbie added $600 of caviar to their bill.

A tuxedo clad waiter entered the private dining room and took everyone's drink order. Champagne was usually brought out, but since everyone was under 21, no champagne was brought. Everyone's drinks arrived in crystal wine glasses. When he was finished handing out drinks, the waiter took everyone's order. Beck, Jade, and Brooke ordered the filet mignon. Tori and Cat both ordered lobsters. Trina ordered salmon. Robbie and André both ordered the Parmesan chicken. Once the waiter left, different waiters came in a gave each person a dish with crackers and caviar on it. Robbie excitedly ate his caviar. "Is caviar that stuff that's made of fish eggs?" Brooke asked. Beck nodded. "Ew. You can have mine then," Brooke said, pushing her plate towards Beck. Beck chuckled.

Ten minutes later, everyone's food arrived. When Brooke's filet mignon arrived, she stared at it in shock. "Do they expect me to finish that?" she quietly asked Jade once the waiter was gone. "Of course you don't have to finish it! That thing is bigger than you! We can box it and take it back to the hotel," Jade answered. Brooke wasn't given a steak knife, so she tried to cut her food with her fork. She stabbed at her filet mignon, unable to cut it. "Beck, will you cut her steak for her?" Jade asked. "Sure," Beck replied. He got up and stood next to Jade and Brooke while her cut the filet. "There you go, kiddo," he said, sitting back down. "Thank you, Beck," Brooke said. She stuck her fork into a piece of her filet and ate it. Everyone ate silently, savouring the rich flavours of their meal.

Once everyone was finished eating, the waiters boxed their leftover food and have them dessert menus. Tori order the crème brûlée, Cat ordered the red velvet cheesecake, Trina and Jade ordered the tiramisu, Beck ordered the bananas foster, Robbie ordered the lemon meringue pie, André ordered the Black Forest cake, and finally Brooke ordered a red velvet cupcake. Everyone chatted until their dessert came. Beck was given his dessert last. The waiters placed Beck's dessert in the middle of the table. They poured some alcohol on it, then set it on fire, flambéing it. Once the fire was extinguished, everyone clapped and Beck was given his dessert. He was allowed to order the dish, because the alcohol gets burned off during the flambéing. "Guys this is amazing!" Cat squealed. She held up her plate, showing everyone her dessert. "It's red velvet cake AND cheesecake! Look! One layer is red velvet cake and then the next layer is cheesecake!" she said. She put her plate down and continued eating. "This tiramisu is delicious!" Jade said. "What's it made of?" Brooke asked. "Marscarpone cheese, lady fingers, coffee..."Jade listed. Brooke's eyes widened. "You're eating someone's fingers?!" she exclaimed. Everyone laughed. "No, Brookie. Lady fingers are sort of like cake. They're called 'Lady fingers' because of their shape," Jade explained. Brooke sighed in relief and went back to eating her cupcake. Since their dinner was being paid for by Felicia, after everyone was finished eating, they left. As they were leaving, the manager of Petite Amour approached them. He knelt down so he was at Brooke's level. "Excuse me, miss? Are you Brooklyn West?" he asked. Brooke nodded. "Yes, sir," she answered politely. "You are a very poised and polite little girl. You are welcome to dine here anytime," the manager said to Brooke. Brooke smiled. "Thank you, sir," she said. The manager left and the gang went out the door. While they waited to be picked up, a homeless man with a cane limped by, holding a sign that said "Military Veteran. Disabled. Lost job. No home. Please help!" Brooke made eye contact with him as he passed. "Hey, mister!" she called to the man. The homeless man turned around. "Me?" he asked. Brooke nodded. He limped over to Brooke. Brooke took her leftovers out of a bag that André was holding and handed them to the man. "Here, I want you to have this," she told him. The man looked inside the box. "Filet mignon? Are you sure?" he asked cautiously. Brooke smiled and nodded again. "You protected our country and kept us safe. You deserve it," Brooke answered. The man smiled. "Thank you, little girl. Bless you!" the man said, before he hobbled away. "That was very nice of you Brooke," Robbie said. "Thank you," Brooke replied as the limo pulled up. Everyone got into the limo and were driven back to the Grand Floridian.

* * *

Once everyone changed into their pajamas, they met in Beck and Jade's hotel room to watch a movie. Brooke had her cupcake printed footsie pajamas on. Cat had on a camisole and a pair of athletic shorts. Tori had a tank top and mustache printed pants. Trina was wearing an off the shoulder top and a pair of Free City sweatpants. Jade had a black tank top and red, black, and white plaid pajama pants on. Beck and André both had on Hollywood Arts t-shirts and sweatpants. Robbie had a raglan top and flannel pajama pants on.

"So what movie should we watch?" Tori asked. "Can we watch a Disney movie since we're going to Disney World in a few days?" Brooke asked. The gang listed movies and deliberated for a few minutes, before narrowing down the choices. They were going to flip a coin to see which movie they'd watch. Heads for Beauty and the Beast and Tails for The Little Mermaid. Beck flipped a quarter and it landed on Heads, so they watched Beauty and the Beast. They all piled onto the couch to watch the flat screen TV.

* * *

During the last 20 minutes of the movie, Brooke fell asleep in Beck's arms. Beck and Jade brought her into their bedroom and tucked her in. Since everyone else was still awake, they decided to watch another movie. Robbie used his Spin A-Ma-Jig app to choose the movie picker. It landed on Jade and of course, the movie that she picked was The Scissoring. Halfway through the movie, Robbie and Cat were shaking and covering their eyes with a blanket. Robbie was also crying. Tori and Trina were clinging onto each other and André was trying to play it cool, but he was also really scared. Beck had seen the movie many times with Jade, so he wasn't scared. He didn't think the movie was that scary after watching it for the first time either. Once the movie ended, everyone except Beck and Jade was on edge. Jade got up to get a glass of water and when she came back, she creeped up on Tori. "BOO!" she screamed. Tori jumped and screamed. Jade started laughing. Tori frowned and called Jade a gank.

Now that everyone was to scared and paranoid to sleep, they decided to watch another movie. Robbie deleted Jade's section from Spin A-Ma-Jig, because she had already chosen a movie and he was also afraid to see what Jade would choose next. Trina became the next person to choose a movie. She had brought a DVD of a self-made documentary about herself and she insisted on playing it. Ten minutes into Trina's film, everyone was zoned out. They were all playing on their phones. Trina turned her documentary off. "You people do not understand talent!" she complained. Robbie chose the next movie. He chose a geeky sci-fi movie about robots in space and almost everyone ended up liking the movie.

* * *

Everyone finally fell asleep at 4 o'clock in the morning. Beck and Jade were snuggled against each other on the couch, André and Trina were asleep in armchairs, and everyone else was sleeping on the floor. Brooke didn't want to wake anyone up, so she quietly ordered room service. A hotel staff member brought her orange juice, bacon, and three small chocolate chip pancakes, arranged like Mickey's head and ears. She quietly ate and cleaned up her food when she was finished. She then entertained herself by drawing on notepads from the hotel. Everyone was still asleep by lunchtime, but Brooke wasn't very hungry, so it didn't matter. Since she didn't feel like drawing anymore, she decided to take everyone's phone and change their lock screens to whichever Disney character they reminded her of. Since no one had a lock on their phone, she was able to easily change each person's background. She changed Jade's background to Princess Jasmine, Beck's background was Aladdin, Tori's was Belle, Cat's was Ariel, Robbie's was Prince Eric, Trina's was Pocahontas, and Andre's was Crush, the turtle from Finding Nemo.

Since Brooke left her phone and toys in her room, she had to get creative with stay entertained. She found a black makeup marker in Jade's suitcase. She tiptoed to the sleeping people and uncapped her marker. She began drawing a nose and whiskers on Cat's face. She gave Robbie a big handlebar mustache and a unibrow. She drew music notes on André's forehead. Trina had flowers drawn all over her face. Tori was given a mustache and goatee. She drew a lightning bolt on Beck's forehead and she drew round glasses on his face. Finally she drew a cup of coffee on Jade's forehead, she drew a bunny on Jade's right cheek, she drew a pair of scissors on her left cheek, and she added hearts everywhere. She also traced the star tattoo on Jade's arm with the marker.

When she was finished drawing on everyone's face, they were still sleeping. She began stacking things on someone's body and counting how many items she stacked before the person moved and knocked over the stack. She stacked seven objects on Robbie's back before he moved. She stacked twelve things on André. Since Cat can be a restless sleeper, Brooke only managed to stack three item's on her chest. She stacked fifteen objects on both Tori and Trina before they moved. She was able to stack thirty-two objects on Beck's abs. She started stacking items on Jade's stomach, but since Jade is a heavy sleeper that doesn't move a lot in her sleep, Brooke was running out of stackable things. She started stacking clothing on Jade, then she stacked magazines, and continued searching for more items. She grabbed towels, washcloths, shampoo, body wash, conditioner, and soap from the bathroom and stacked them on top of Jade. She even brought out the hair dryer and stacked that. By now, everyone except Jade was awake. They inconspicuously watched Brooke stack more and more things on top of her sister. Brooke stacked Jade's makeup bag, Trina's slipper, and she was beginning to stack everyone's PearPhones when Jade opened her eyes. Brooke noticed that her sister was awake and smiled. Jade stared at the tower of objects that were resting on top of her stomach. "You don't move when you sleep," Brooke told her sister. Everyone else sat up and watched Brooke and Jade. Jade stayed still while she asked Brooke what she was doing. "Well, you guys were all sleeping and I got bored. Then I found a makeup marker in your bag and I gave you guys tattoos. But you all were still asleep when I was finished. So, I thought it would be fun to see how many things I can stack on people until they move or until the stack falls down," Brooke explained. She smiled proudly and added, "I'm up to seventy-two objects!" "Can I get up now?" Jade asked. Brooke shook her head, she grabbed Jade's unstacked phone and snapped a picture. "Okay now you can get up," she said. Jade sat herself up and the stack of objects collapsed.

Beck checked the time on his PearPhone and he noticed his original lock screen photo, which was a picture of him and Jade, was now a picture of Aladdin. "Aladdin?" he questioned, holding up his phone. Everyone giggled when they saw the "tattoos" that Brooke drew on his face. "I changed everyone's backgrounds to the Disney characters that they remind of," Brooke said. Jade grabbed a mirror from the pile of objects that Brooke was stacking. "Take a look at you face," she told Beck, handing him the mirror. Beck looked in the mirror. "You're Harry Potter!" Brooke told him. He chuckled. "Jade I think you should see your face," he said, laughing. He showed Jade her reflection. "I drew coffee, a bunny, and scissors. Then I drew hearts because you love those things and because I love you," Brooke explained. Jade smiled and hugged her tiny sister. Everyone passed the mirror around and looked at their "tattoos." Tori nodded when she saw her face. "A mustache, I like it," she said to Brooke. Everyone also checked the new lock screens that Brooke had set for them. Brooke explained why she choose each lock screen. "André, I changed yours to Crush, because both of you are super chill and go with the flow," she said. Once Brooke had told everyone about her day alone, the Tori, Cat, Robbie, Trina, Brooke, and André went back to their rooms to wash Brooke's "tattoos" off.

* * *

**Hey everyone! I'm so sorry for not updating this sooner! I've just been having a lot of school work to do, so I couldn't get on and post. Thanks you for reading and please follow, favourite, and review! :)**


	17. Chapter 17

~ May 1st ~

* * *

Today the gang was going to meet with Felicia and some Disney World staff members. Another limo picked the gang up and took them to a privately owned gymnastics and dance studio called Reflections. Reflections was owned by Felicia. It was an empty building. It was mostly filled with dance studios and gymnastics rooms that could be rented out. The gang met Felicia in the lobby of the building.

"FiFi!" Brooke exclaimed happily. She ran into Felicia's open arms and hugged her. "Hey, Cookie!" Felicia said, hugging the small child. She hugged Jade too. "Hey, Bunny! You've gotten so big! Look at you!" Felicia exclaimed. Jade smiled. "Hi, Felicia," she greeted. Beck smirked at Jade's nickname. "Bunny?" Tori asked. "When Jade was little she would-" Felicia said before being cut off by Jade. "No! Do not tell them that story!" Jade exclaimed. Felicia patted Jade on the shoulder. "Oh lighten up, honey! Anyways when Jade was a little girl, she loved bunnies. She used to hop around wearing bunny ears all the time. It was so cute," Felicia continued. Jade blushed and looked down. The gang started laughing. "Awww! Jade the bunny!" Cat said. Jade awkwardly shuffled towards the back of the group. Felicia gave everyone a tour of the facility, before bringing everyone to a meeting room.

* * *

Once everyone was seated, Felicia introduced the Disney World staff. She asked everyone to send her their résumés and head shots. She explained what they would be doing and scheduling. After she told everyone the necessary information, she interviewed each person individually. The people who weren't being interviewed or were finished with their interview waited outside the room in the hall. Once everyone had been interviewed, Felicia separated everyone into different groups. Beck, Tori, and André went with one of the singing coaches, Cat, Robbie, and Trina went with the dance coaches, and Brooke and Jade went with Felicia.

Felicia took Brooke and Jade to a big room filled with costumes. Brooke's mouth dropped open when they entered the room. "This is amazing!" she squealed happily. "This is the costume room," Felicia told the sisters. "After viewing everyone's head shots, I've assigned you and your friends different costumes to try on. I'm trying to figure out which characters you all should be dressed as." She brought the girls over to some dresses that were hung up. Each rack was labelled with a name. She showed Brooke and Jade their racks. Brooke excitedly looked through the dresses on her rack. Jade hesitantly stepped towards her rack. "These dresses are so..." she began. "Sparkly! Amazing! Fabulous!" Brooke filled in. Jade took another hesitant step towards her rack. "They're so...what?" Felicia questioned. "Nevermind. I just don't think that I'm the kind of person people would hire to play a princess," Jade said. Felicia sighed and looked Jade in the eyes. "Honey, do you really think you'd be here if I didn't think that you were capable of playing a princess?" she said. Jade shrugged. "Princesses just aren't really my thing. They're too happy and all they do is sit around, waiting for Prince Charming," she replied quietly. "Brooke, I'm going to talk to your sister privately for a second. Stay here and pick out the dress you'd like to try on first...and if we're aren't finished talking pick a second and a third and a fourth and so on," Felicia said. Brooke was too engrossed in looking at all the costumes to pay attention. "Yeah. Okay. Sure," she said.

* * *

Felicia took to Jade another part of the costume room. "Jade, is this whole 'Princesses aren't my thing' thing about your mother?" she asked. Jade frowned. "No!" she replied defensively. "Jade, don't lie to me!" Felicia said sternly. Jade sighed and crossed her arms. "No, this is not about my mother," she said in her normal voice. Felicia out her hand on her hips and raised her eyebrows at Jade. "Really? Because you've always loved princesses...until your mother died," she said. Jade looked away and crossed her arms tighter. "She did not 'die.' She was killed," she muttered bitterly. Felicia leaned her ear closer to Jade. "What was that?" she asked. "Nothing!" Jade replied. She looked down at her boots. Felicia gave Jade a sympathetic look and put a hand on her shoulder. Jade shooed her hand away and backed up and few steps. "Jade, you're here because I know that you can do this. A good actress accepts any role she's given with gratitude. You don't have to tell me what you deal is. Just please try to do this. If not for me, do it for Brooke," Felicia said. She knew how to tug at Jade's heart strings. Jade loved Brooke more than anything else in the world. She loved her more than she loved coffee, bunnies, or scissors and she would do anything for her little sister. Jade sighed. "Okay, I do it," she said quietly. Felicia smiled. "Thank you," she said.

* * *

Felicia and Jade walked back to Brooke, who was in the exact same spot where they left her. "They're all so pretty! I can't choose which one I want to try on first!" Brooke cried. Jade forced a smile and knelt next to Brooke. The two looked at the dresses together and eventually Brooke decided to try on the Belle dress first. Jade let Brooke choose her dress and Brooke choose the Belle dress too. They went to the changing room and tried on their costumes. The two sister walked out, wearing matching blue pinafore dresses. "Wow these look just like Belle's blue dress!" Brooke exclaimed. Jade smiled and held her sister's hand as they walked back to the costume room. As they entered the room, Felicia snapped a bunch of pictures of them. "Hey! Whoa whoa whoa whoa! What are you doing?!" Jade exclaimed. "Taking behind the scenes pictures! Fans look this kind of stuff," Felicia answered. "Smile!" Jade and Brooke smiled and Felicia snapped a photo of Jade holding Brooke's hand as they wore their matching costumes. "Now pick her up, Jade!" Felicia said. She snapped a picture of Jade holding Brooke on her right hip. She sent them to get another costume. "I like this whole matching thing! It's too cute! From now on, try on the same dresses," Felicia instructed. Jade rolled her eyes and carried Brooke back to their clothing racks. The next costume they tried on was Jasmine's two piece teal outfit. They posed for a few pictures, before changing again. This time, they entered the room dressed as Snow White. Once again, they posed for pictures, before changing. Their final costume for the time being was Belle's gold/yellow dress. When they entered the room, Felicia started tearing up. "What's wrong?" a concerned little Brooke asked. Felicia wiped her eyes and sniffles. "Nothing. It's just that you two look some much like your mother. She played Belle when she was about your age, Jade. It's like you three are the spitting images of each other," Felicia replied. She took more pictures this time. As Jade and Brooke were heading back to change, they ran into Beck. beck stopped in his tracks when he saw Jade. "Wow. You look beautiful, Jade," he said. Jade smiled and blushed. "Thanks. But do not tell anyone about this!" she replied. She and Brooke changed into their dance wear clothes and headed to the dance coaches, while Beck's group went to the costume room and Cat's group worked with the singing coach.

* * *

"Hello, ladies!" Denise, a dance instructor greeted. Brooke waved and said hi. "First we're going to warm up, then we'll work on a dance that was specifically choreographed for you two," Blake, another dance teacher said. Once they were warmed up, Jade and Brooke stood in the middle of the dance studio. "You will be dancing to the song Beauty and the Beast. I'm going to teach you the first part today, then tomorrow you'll learn part two," Aaron, a third instructor explained. He, Blake, and Denise demonstrated the entire dance, before focusing on part one. They ran through the motions slowly and made sure that both sisters knew what to do before continuing.

After Brooke and Jade finished dance and finished working with the singing coach, they met the rest of the group in the costume room. When they walked in, they saw their friends all dressed up like Disney characters. Beck was dressed as Aladdin, Trina was Pocahontas, Cat was Ariel, Robbie was Prince Eric, Tori was dressed as Belle, and André was the Beast. Jade giggled when she saw her friends' costumes. Brooke ran up to Beck. "Beck! You look just like Aladdin!" she excitedly exclaimed. She turned to Tori. "Tori! You look so pretty! You're even prettier than Belle." Tori smiled and said thank you. Brooke complimented every person. Cat squealed. "Guys! I'm a mermaid!" she exclaimed. Felicia whisked Jade and Brooke away to the dressing rooms.

"Your costumes are hanging up, put them on, then read the note on the door," Felicia instructed. Jade and Brooke went into the dressing room and found their dresses. A curtain separated them while they changed. Jade quickly slipped into her costume and waited for Brooke. "Ummm...Jadey?" Brooke said from behind the curtain. "Yes?" Jade replied. "I'm having technical difficulties!" Brooke announced. Jade pulled back the curtain and found Brooke with a long skirt over her head and her left arm was in a light blue long sleeved shirt. She chuckled and walked over to her little sister. "I can't get this thing on!" Brooke said. Jade helped get the skirt and shirt off of Brooke's body.. She straightened it out and looked at the costume pieces. She figured out the shirt was supposed to be put on first. "Arms up!" she told Brooke. Brooke lifted her arms and Jade slipped the shirt over her arms and head. Jade put the skirt on around Brooke's waist and tucked the shirt into it. She grabbed a black corset-like piece and slipped it onto Brooke. She adjusted the straps a bit, before lacing and tying it. Lastly, she put a magenta coloured cape on Brooke. Jade took the note from the door and read the instructions that were written on it. She put Brooke's hair into braided pigtails and pulled her hair into a messy side braid. "Ready?" she asked Brooke. Brooke nodded and held Jade's hand as they walked back to the costume room. They entered and everyone looked in their direction. Felicia clapped and ushered them closer to the group. "Oh, you two look stunning!" she gushed. "Hey! You're those two sisters from that movie where everything becomes cold and freezes!" Cat exclaimed. "Frozen?" Tori asked. Cat shook her head. "No, that's not it...Oh wait. It is," she replied. Felicia took out her camera. "Everyone, squeeze together! I'm taking a picture! Smile!" she said. The gang squeezed together, smiling as she took a few pictures. After Felicia explained what was going to happen tomorrow, she let everyone go and change. Once everyone had changed, they said goodbye, then a limo picked them up and took them back to the Grand Floridian.


	18. Chapter 18

~ One Week Later ~

* * *

Jade was hunched over the toilet, vomiting. Beck was woken up by the noise and he went into the bathroom to check on her. "You okay, babe?" Beck asked. Jade looked up at her boyfriend and snarled at him. "_Do I look okay to you?_" she snapped, before vomiting again. Beck rushed over to her and held her hair back as she emptied the contents of her stomach into the toilet. "It's almost ten. Have you been in here all morning?" he asked. Jade shook her head. "No, I started feeling sick around twenty minutes ago, then I first threw up like ten minutes ago," Jade answered, before vomiting again. Beck soothingly rubbed her back and called Tori to ask if she would bring Brooke over. They were only one room away, but Beck wanted to be safe. A few minutes later, Tori knocked on the door. Beck left Jade to let Brooke in. He thanked Tori and brought Brooke to the bathroom. Jade was still vomiting and didn't hear Beck and Brooke come in. Beck placed a glass of water on the floor next to Jade. Jade looked up at him, surprised to see her little sister standing next to her boyfriend. "What's she doing here?" she asked, irritated. Brooke frowned and crossed her arms. "Well good morning to you too!" she sassed. Jade threw up again and flushed the toilet when she was finished. She looked back up at Brooke and Beck. "Sorry, Brookie. I didn't mean to sound so irritated," she apologized. Brooke smiled again and uncrossed her arms. "It's okay, Oscar!" she said. Jade raised an eyebrow. "Oscar...like the Grouch from Sesame Street," Brooke explained. Beck and Jade nodded, now understanding why Brooke called Jade "Oscar." Jade sipped some water and leaned against the bathtub. Beck sat down next to his girlfriend and put his arm around her. Brooke sat in front of Beck and Jade.

"Why were you throwing up so much?" Brooke asked. Jade rested her head on Beck's shoulder. "I don't know. Maybe it was something I ate at dinner last night," she responded. She felt more vomit coming up and leaned over the toilet again. Beck held back Jade's raven locks, while Brooke grabbed a hair tie. She helped Beck tie Jade's hair back in a loose ponytail. Jade flushed the toilet again and took a deep breath. She sipped more water and rested her head on Beck's shoulder again. Luckily for Jade, she didn't have any rehearsals today, but unfortunately, it was Beck's day for solo rehearsals. Each person was assigned a day of the week to have a solo rehearsal on. Brooke had her solo rehearsal the day before and Jade had her solo rehearsal on the day before Brooke's. Since solo rehearsals are mandatory, Beck couldn't stay with Jade. He took a quick shower and got ready before leaving.

* * *

Jade and Brooke sat silently together in the bathroom. Jade broke the silence by asking what the time was. "It's 11:36," Brooke told her sister, while looking at the digital clock in the bathroom. Jade whipped her head towards the clock after hearing the time. "Damn it! I'm late," she muttered. Brooke's eyes grew wide when Jade said "I'm late." She gasped. "Are you pregnant?!" she exclaimed. Surprised that Brooke knew how being "late" was a sign of pregnancy, Jade stared at her little sister, with her mouth hanging open. "Slow down, kiddo! Where did you hear that!?" she questioned, once she had regained enough composure to speak again. "Aunt Lilly and I were watching a movie and one lady was talking to her friend. She told her friend that she was late, so her friend asked if she was pregnant. Then, a few scene later, the lady found out that she was having a baby," Brooke innocently answered. "Honey, I'm late for a breakfast meeting with Cat, Tori, and André. I'm not pre-" Jade stopped mid-sentence. She couldn't be pregnant...could she? She tried to think of the last time her "monthly friend" had visited and realized that it had been a few months. She was so focused on Disney World and school that she hadn't realized that she slipped several periods. Was she pregnant? She'd just been throwing up and lately she'd been more tired than usual. Plus, her breasts felt a bit tender. The colour drained from her face and a panicked look spread across her face. Brooke noticed this and started worrying. "Jadey? Are you okay? You look really pale, like you've seen a ghost. You're more pale than Casper the Ghost," she said. Jade was completely frozen, the only movement she made was breathing. Brooke cocked her head to the side. Normally, Jade was extremely responsive to her voice. Because Jade didn't react, Brooke became more worried. "Jadey?" she said. "Jade! Are you okay? JADE!" After Brooke screamed her name, Jade finally reacted. She slowly turned her head towards Brooke. "What?" she asked. Brooke furrowed her brow. "Are you okay, Jade?" she asked. Jade stared for a few seconds than nodded slowly. "Y-Yes, B-B-Brookie, I'm ok-k-kay," she stuttered. Brooke eyes her sister suspiciously. "Are you sure?" she asked. Jade nodded again, "Yes, I'm fine."

"_Are you really sure?_"

"Yes!"

"Really, because you don't _look_ okay?"

"Yes, Brooke! I'm F-I-N-E _FINE!_"

"But you look really upset!"

"I'M FINE! GOD, BROOKE! DON'T YOU EVER PAY ATTENTION?! IF I TOLD YOU I WAS _FINE_, THEN THAT MEANS THAT I'M _FINE!_ IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND!?"

"But, Jadey..."

"LOOK, BROOKE! I REALLY DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOUR CRAP RIGHT NOW! SO, PLEASE JUST KEEP YOUR MOUTH SHUT!"

"But..."

"SHUT UP!"

"But, I'm worried about you."

"BROOKE, WHAT DID I JUST FUCKING SAY!?"

"But-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP! SHUT UP!"

" Jadey, I'm-"

"OH MY FUCKING GOD, BROOKE! SHUT. THE. HELL. UP."

"Please, stop screaming!"

"BROOKE! DID I _NOT_ JUST TELL YOU TO SHUT UP!? MY GOD, HOW BIG OF AN IDIOT CAN YOU BE!? I DON'T WANT TO DEAL WITH YOUR SHIT RIGHT NOW! JUST GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME AND LET ME HAVE SOME GOD DAMN PEACE FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE!"

"You've never yelled at me before..."

"WELL MAYBE IT'S TIME FOR ME TO START YELLING AT YOU! YOU CLEARLY DON'T KNOW HOW TO LISTEN TO PEOPLE! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU!? DID YOU SUDDENLY FORGET HOW TO PAY ATTENTION TO WHAT PEOPLE SAY!? I'M FINE FOR THE MILLIONTH TIME! NOW! GO! AWAY!"

"Fine! I'll go away!"

"THANK GOD! MAYBE _NOW_ I'LL BE ABLE TO HAVE SOME FUCKING PEACE AND QUIET!"

"I don't want to be your sister anymore!"

"I DON'T FUCKING CARE. GOOD-FUCKING-BYE!"

"Goodbye, _not-sister!_"

"BYE! ... DON'T LET THE DOOR HIT YOU ON THE WAY OUT!"

Brooke ran out of the bathroom, crying. Jade's sudden explosion really startled and terrorized her. She rushed out of the hotel room and sprinted to her, Trina, Cat, and Tori's hotel room. She knocked frantically on the door. When Trina answered the door, Brooke ran right past her and locked herself in the bathroom. Shocked and confused, Trina closed the door and went to the bathroom. She knocked on the door. "Brooke?" she said softly. "Please go away! I'm too much of an _idiot_ to talk to people," Brooke replied. "Who told you that?" Trina asked. Brooke was lying on her stomach with her arms crossed and her head resting on top of her arms. "Jade," she cried. Trina was confused. Jade loved Brooke so much. It was shocking that Jade would do anything to hurt her little sister. Brooke continued to cry. She couldn't believe that Jade didn't love her anymore. She thought that she and Jade were going to be best friends forever. Memories of happy times with Jade flashed through her mind, making her cry even harder. "Can you unlock the door?" Trina asked. Brooke paused her crying for a moment, considered Trina's request, then unlocked the door. She quickly resumed her crying. Trina knelt down next to Brooke and hugged her. Brooke hugged Trina and cried on her shoulder. "Jade doesn't like me anymore," she managed to choke out. Trina stroked the tiny girl's soft brown hair. "I'm sure that she still loves you," she said to Brooke. Brooke shook her head. "She called me an idiot and told me to go away, because she didn't want to 'deal with my'... poop," she explained in between sobs. She didn't want to use the words that her sister said. "She was probably just upset," Trina said as Brooke kept crying in her arms. "Will _you_ be my new big sister?" Brooke asked. Trina nodded. "Sure," she said, hoping it would calm Brooke down. Unfortunately it did not calm her down. Brooke cried in Trina's arms for a while, but eventually she asked Trina to leave her alone again. Trina told her that she'd be right outside the door if Brooke needed anything.

* * *

Immediately after she heard the door slam when Brooke ran out, Jade regretted everything that she had done and said. She couldn't believe that she had just exploded in front of Brooke. She loved that child more than anything and she wanted to protect her, but instead she just frightened and upset her. "I don't want to be your sister anymore!" and "Goodbye, _not-sister!_" kept repeating in her head. She felt so guilty about screaming at Brooke. Brooke didn't do anything. She's never done anything bad in her life. That tiny girl didn't even know how to be mean and she was only trying to help. She was worried about her big sister, but all Jade did was emotionally traumatize her. Brooke was Jade's baby sister- _her little Brooke, her little Brookie Cookie_. Jade felt like there were knives stabbing into her heart and each time she heard Brooke's little voice say "I don't want to be your sister anymore!" or "Goodbye, _not-sister!_" in her head, it felt as though another knife had just been stabbed through her. She began quietly crying, wondering if Brooke would ever forgive her, but eventually she pulled herself together. Crying wasn't going to solve anything. If Jade wanted to make things right, she'd have to bite the bullet and see Brooke. She wiped her eyes and blew her nose, before walking to Brooke's hotel room.

* * *

Jade paused at Brooke's hotel room door and took a deep breath, before knocking softly. Trina opened the door. "She's been crying nonstop! Why would you do that to her?!" she whispered. Jade glared at Trina. "Did she say anything what me?" she asked quietly. Trina nodded. "Ohhh yeeeaaaah. She told me everything," she responded. Jade looked at the ground. "Oh," she replied sadly. "I have a nail appointment, so I'm gonna go. Don't kill or break anything or anyone," Trina said. She walked down the hallway to the elevators. Jade took a deep breath and entered the room.

"Brooke?" Jade called out softly. Brooke paused her sobbing for a quick moment. "Trina?" she asked. Jade sighed. "No, it's me...Jade," she said. "Please go away!" Brooke cried. Jade felt more knives stab at her heart. "Can you please unlock the door," she asked. "No," Brooke replied curtly. Her crying made her cough a little bit. Jade stayed silent for a few minutes, before trying to talk to Brooke again. She knew Brooke wouldn't talk to her unless she felt ready, but she persisted. "Brooke, please," she pleaded. She put her ear to the door, hoping to hear a reply. Brooke didn't answer her sister. She just continued to cry (and occasionally wipe her eyes, blow her nose, or cough). The sound of Brooke's crying tore Jade's heart into pieces. She waited a few more minutes before for speaking again. By now, Brooke's crying had finally calmed down a bit. "Please, Brooke. Open the door." No reply. "Brooke?" Still, there was no reply. "Brooke, I'm so sorry." Silence. "Brooke, please talk to me. I need to know that you're okay." Brooke still stay quiet. "Brooke, if you don't open this door right now, I'm going to break it down." Nothing. "Brooke, I'm serious. Open the door." No response. "If you're not coming out, then I'm coming in. This is your last chance." Brooke wondered if Jade would really break the door down. She didn't want to cause any damage to the hotel room. She knew her sister buffed sometimes, but Jade's kicked down several doors before and if she was determined, Jade didn't care about what ever she'd have to break.

"Wait! Stop! Please don't break the door!" Brooke finally said. She got up and unlocked the door. Jade heard the click of the lock and entered the bathroom. Brooke had her back turned to Jade. "I don't want to talk to you," Brooke quickly said. She crossed her arms. Jade sat behind her and stayed silent. She let Brooke sit quietly with her back turned and arms crossed.

After a few long and tense minutes in silence, Brooke finally turned towards Jade. Jade smiled at little bit, relieved that Brooke finally turned around. "Hey, Brookie," she said softly. Brooke still kept her arms crossed over her chest. "Why did you scream at me? Daddy screams at me...right before he hurts me," she asked quietly. Jade took a deep breath. It was heartbreaking to know that Brooke had been abused too, along with her and her 15 year old brother, Andrew. "Because I was scared," she answered. Brooke tilted her head to the side and furrowed her brow. "If you were scared, then why did you yell at me?" she asked. "Fear comes out in many different ways. Some people cry, or scream, or get angry. For instance, I know that when you get scared, you freeze," Jade answered. "Why were you scared?" Brooke asked, confused. Jade sighed. "I was scared because..." she began.

"Because why?"

"Because I thought that maybe I actually was pregnant."

"Why is that scary? Were you scared that you were gonna get fat?"

"No, sweetheart."

"So then why were you scared?"

"I'm too young to have a baby. Maybe I'd like to have children when I'm older and married, but not right now. I want to finish up school and get a steady job, before even considering the thought of having kids."

"How are you too young? One girl had to quit the movie that I'm working on because she was having a baby. And she was like Andrew's age."

"Well, my body is technically ready to have a baby. But since I'm still a teenager in school, having a baby wouldn't be the best idea. Babies are expensive and I don't have the money to care for one. I don't even like babies!"

"But you know how to take care of a baby. You took great care of me! And maybe daddy will help you! He has lots of money."

"Do you _really_ thinking that he'd do that?"

"You're right, he wouldn't help at all."

"Brooke, I'm really sorry."

"I know, Jadey. I'm not mad anymore, because now I know why you got so upset. I guess I wasn't really mad at all. I was just scared. I didn't want to get hit."

Jade felt relieved as Brooke told her that she wasn't mad at her. Brooke crawled into Jade's arms and hugged her. "I'm sorry that I said I didn't want to be your sister anymore. And I'm sorry for asking Trina to be my new big sister. And I'm sorry for calling you 'not-sister,'" she said. She gave Jade a sweet kiss on the cheek. "It's okay, Brookie," Jade said. Brooke smiled and hugged Jade tighter. "Can we be sisters again?" she asked. Jade nodded. After hearing Brooke, she smiled, knowing that everything would be alright.

* * *

**Hi everyone! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner! I've been sick lately, so I couldn't update. But I'll try to update regularly once I'm feeling better. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

"Jadey, come on! You've been in there for a really long time! I really need to pee!" Brooke whined, knocking on the bathroom door in Beck and Jade's hotel room. Jade took Brooke to a convenience store that was a couple of blocks away from the hotel. She let Brooke put pick out some candy and snacks, while she quickly found and brought five pregnancy tests. She had the tests hidden in her bag, before Brooke even noticed that she had bought them. When they got back to the hotel, Jade gave Brooke some candy and a colouring and turned on the television for her. Once Brooke was focused on colouring, Jade snuck off to the bathroom to take the tests.

"Umm...I'll be in a minute," Jade told Brooke. Brooke sat crisscrossed in front of the door, waiting. The timer on Jade's phone beeped. She quickly shut it off and looked at her test results. All of the tests except one said that she was not pregnant. She figured that the positive test was just a fluke and ignored it. She quickly wrapped the tests up and put in the rubbish bin that was underneath the sink. She washed her hands and unlocked the door. "Finally!" Brooke exclaimed. She rushed past Jade and shut the door behind her.

When Brooke came out of the bathroom, Jade was sitting on the couch, eating some gummy worms. She hopped onto the couch and sat next to Jade. Jade was using her PearPhone to watch a video on SplashFace. She chuckled. "What's so funny?" Brooke asked. Jade showed her the video she was watching. "It's just some guy getting kicked by a donkey," Brooke said. She shrugged and watched television with Jade until Beck came back from rehearsal.

* * *

A few hours later, Beck returned from his solo rehearsal. He found Jade and Brooke asleep on the couch. Jade was lying flat on her back and Brooke was lying on top of her sister, with her head resting on Jade's chest. Jade'a arms are wrapped loosely around Brooke's tiny body. Beck smiled and covered the sleeping pair with a blanket. He snapped a quick picture and posted it on his Slap page. He captioned the photo "Sleeping Sisters: Peace at Last." He went into the bathroom to shower. Once Beck had finished showering and getting dressed, he checked on Brooke and Jade. The two sisters were still sleeping soundly. Beck sat down on the armchair next to the couch and quietly watched television.

* * *

Jade woke up a few hours noticed that Beck had gotten back and smiled. "Hey, babe," she said softly. Beck looked at his girlfriend and smiled at her. "Hey, Sleeping Beauty," he said. He reached his hand towards Jade and the couple held hands. A few minutes later, Brooke opened her eyes a little bit and blinked groggily. She looked up at her sister. Jade looked into Brooke's clear blue eyes and smiled. "Hey, kiddo," she said. Brooke smiled back at her sister. "I'm hungry. What's for dinner?" she said. Jade looked at Beck. Beck shrugged. "Rooms service?" he responded. Jade shrugged too. "Sure." Beck got up and grabbed the room service menu and handed it to Jade. "Do they have spaghetti and meatballs?" Brooke asked, leaning over to look at the menu. Jade scanned the menu for spaghetti and meatballs. "Yup, they have it," she said. Once she and Beck choose what they wanted, Beck called room serviced and ordered.

* * *

While she, Beck, and Brooke waited for their food, Jade decided to make another "What I Hate" video. She found a piece of cardboard and wrote "What I Hate" on it with a black marker. She set her camcorder up and placed it on its tripod. She held onto the camcorder's remote and sat on the couch. Beck was watching television in the bedroom. While Jade was filming, Brooke entered the shot. Jade paused at looked at her little sister. "Why are you making a video of yourself listing things you hate?" Brooke asked. "It's for my Slap page," Jade answered. Brooke sat down next to Jade. "Can I be in your video?" she asked. "Sure, I guess so," Jade said. She out her arm around Brooke and resumed listing the things she hated. Once the video was shot and edited together, the two sisters watched it on The Slap.

* * *

**[What I Hate #Whatever]**

**Jade:** Hey, so it's been a really long time since I've made a "What I Hate" video. So, here's a new episode of "What I Hate." You're welcome.

I hate people who don't bathe on a regular basis. That's just disgusting! Like, I don't want to have to deal with the body door if some big, smelly ape just because they're too lazy to clean themselves. Hear that, stinkpots? Good. Take a bath!

I hate Arbor Day.

I hate fruit flavoured gum.

I hate people that come up to me and advertise stuff that I really don't care about, then don't leave me alone when I tell them to. How would you like it if your just trying to walk your dog and some guy comes up to you and starts shoving his product in your face. Like: Dude! I'm trying to get my mail from my mailbox. Shut up about your stupid product and get out of my face!

I hate when people ask me to repeat something again, because they weren't listening the first time. If I start a conversation with you, then that means that I'm taking time out of my day to speak with you. Pay attention!

**Brooke:** Why are you making a video of yourself listing things you hate?

**Jade:** It's for my Slap page

**Brooke:** Can I be in your video?

**Jade:** Sure, I guess so. For those of you who don't know, I have a little sister. This is Brooke. Say hi.

**Brooke:** Hi!

**Jade:** Okay...where was I? ...Right! Stuff I hate.

I hate when people ask if someone is okay when the person in question clearly isn't. If I'm lying face down on the ground, unconscious and hemorrhaging, I'm most likely NOT okay. It's not rocket science.

**Brooke:** Jadey?

**Jade:** What?

**Brooke:** Since you're making a video about what you hate, you should make a video about what you don't hate next.

**Jade:** Maybe. So, kiddo! What are some things that YOU hate?

**Brooke:** Well hate is a strong word...

**Jade:** Okay, what are some things that you strongly dislike with a burning passion?

**Brooke:** Shellfish.

**Jade:** Why?

**Brooke:** I'm allergic to it.

**Jade:** Okay, what else?

**Brooke:** Ummm...when you're being bossy.

**Jade:** I'm not bossy!

**Brooke:** Sometimes you are...

**Jade:** I hate it when people call me "bossy!"

**Brooke:** Sorry.

**Jade:** What else do you strong dislike with a burning passion?

**Brooke:** Milk, because I don't want to drink anything that's been squeezed out of an animal. That's gross.

**Jade:** I listed that in another video.

**Brooke:** I also don't like it when girls wear skirts and jeans at the same time. What's up with that? It's so dumb looking. You wear one or the other. You can't have the best of both worlds...well, you can't have the best of both worlds and be considered "fashionable."

**Jade:** Already listed that one.

**Brooke:** I don't like when Andrew beats a level that he's been stuck on for a really long time.

**Jade:** Why not?

**Brooke:** Because he screams like a girl and it startles me. I also don't like coffee because it tastes disgusting. What's some stuff that you don't like?

**Jade:** Unitards.

**Brooke:** Why?

**Jade:** They look stupid.

**Brooke:** I agree. Anything else?

**Jade:** I hate making long "What I Hate" videos. Bye! _(She turns the camcorder off)_

**[End of the Video]**

* * *

Once Brooke and Jade has finished watching their video, there was a knock at door. Jade answered it and a room service waiter brought everyone's food into the room. He set up the cart and left. After everyone finished eating, Jade and Brooke made another video. This time they listed things that they love. When they finished, Jade edited their video, then uploaded it onto her Slap page. They noticed that people had already commented on their first read, so they read some comments. Then, they watched their new video together, just like they watched their "What I Hate" video.

* * *

**[Stuff Brooke and Jade Love]**

**Jade:** First all, let me address some of the comments that people left on my last video. Number one: Brooke is not my daughter! I mentioned in my "What I Hate #Whatever" video that she was my little sister. I'm 16 years old. I'll be 17 in June. That means I would have been 11 when I had Brooke if she was my daughter. Next time you want to comment, pay attention! If you do that, then you won't have to leave a moronic comment and get called out in the next video that I make. Okay. Number two: So, some of you have noticed that I wasn't in my bedroom during my last "What I Hate" video. That's because I'm in Orlando, Florida. Does that make you jealous? If so, good! I love that. Speaking of things I love, this brings me to what this video is about. Brookie?

**Brooke:** We're going to be telling you things that we love! I even made a sign! _(She holds up a sticky note with "What WE Love" written on it)_

**Jade:** Yup! We're going to list some things that we love, because we're not predictable. Brookie, do you want to start us off or should I?

**Brooke:** I guess I'll start than we can alternate.

**Jade:** Sounds like a plan.

**Brooke:** I love purple. It's my favourite colour!

**Jade:** Umm...I love...

**Brooke:** Come on! You can't think of anything that you love?

**Jade:** The list of stuff that I love AND can tell people about is pretty limited.

**Brooke:** There's got to be something that you love that's also okay to tell people about! Don't tell me that all the things you love can only be listed in two short, two-minute videos!

**Jade:** Fine. I love you and Beck.

**Brooke:** _(She hugs Jade)_ I love you and Beck too! What else do you love?

**Jade:** I just told you! Now it's you turn.

**Brooke:** I said that I love you and Beck.

**Jade:** Ugh, okay. Umm...I love hearing about stunts that go horrendously wrong in movies.

**Brooke:** Jade!

**Jade:** What!?

**Brooke:** That's terrible!

**Jade:** But it's something that I love.

**Brooke:** Okay then...I love dance and gymnastics!

**Jade:** I love taking hot showers.

**Brooke:** I love horseback riding.

**Jade:** Oh right! You ride horses!

**Brooke:** Umm yeah...Uncle Jimmy taught me how to ride.

**Jade:** Right, so...I love...my PearPhone.

**Brooke:** I love pranking Jade.

**Jade:** So YOU must be the blocked number that calls me every four hours on Fridays!

**Brooke:** That's not me...

**Jade:** What!?

**Brooke:** Just kidding! I'm also the one that froze your favourite pair of scissors in a block of ice.

**Jade:** _(She gives Brooke a mock angry face)_ What am I gonna do with you, kiddo?

**Brooke:** _(She smiles cheekily)_ I dunno! What else do you love?

**Jade:** That your honest about everything, even when the truth hurts.

**Brooke:** _(She smiles)_ Thanks, Jadey! I love seeing people with coloured streaks in their hair, because they remind me of you.

**Jade:** _(She smiles too)_ Awww! I love The Scissoring.

**Brooke:** I love Disney World!

**Jade:** I don't feel like listing stuff that I like anymore...can we be done now?

**Brooke:** _(She sighs)_ Fiiiine..._(She clicks the remote and turns the camcorder off)_

**[End of the Video]**

* * *

Jade closed her laptop and set it on the coffee table. Brooke suggesting that they should all play a game together. She called for Beck and when he came out of the bedroom, she invited him to play a game. They decided to play Candy World. The three played three games- Beck won every game -before going to bed. Brooke wanted to stay with her sister for the night, so she and Brooke went back to Brooke's hotel room to pick up a pair of pajamas, Brooke favourite stuffed animal, and a few other things. Before going back to her hotel room with her little sister, Jade left a note saying that Brooke was with her an Beck, so no one would get worried.

Once back at Jade and Beck's hotel room, Brooke and her older sister changed into their pajamas. Brooke had a lavender coloured camisole and a pair of hot pink spandex dance shorts on. Jade wore a black camisole and a pair of red spandex dance shorts. Beck wore a white tank top and a pair of red and black plaid flannel pajama pants. When she was finished changing, Brooke went up to Jade, who was removing her makeup in the bathroom. "Jadey, I'm cold," she said. Jade left the bathroom and dug around through her drawer. Once she found what she was looking for, a hooded sweatshirt, she took it out and shut the drawer. She helped Brooke put the sweatshirt on. She had let Brooke wear on of her Hollywood Arts sweatshirts. It was way too big for Brooke and the tiny girl was practically swimming in it. Brooke didn't care, she wasn't cold anymore, so she was satisfied. Jade went back to the bathroom to finish removing her makeup and Brooke went with her so she could brush her teeth. Once everyone had finished brushing their teeth, they climbed into bed. Jade was on the right side of the bed, Beck was on the left side, and Brooke was in the centre. Jade and Beck laid on their sides, facing each other. Brooke laid on back. Jade had one arm wrapped protectively around Brooke and she held Beck's hand with her other arm. Beck didn't mind that Brooke was sleeping in their room that night, he loved Brooke like then little sister that he never had.

"I love you, Jade."

"I love you more, Beck."

"I love you all the most."

The three peacefully drifted into a deep slumber.


End file.
